Precious Gift
by moonlightkiss1515
Summary: The mistake of one night left consequences that Kagome never thought to imagine. Now she must deal with it. Secrets come out, new enemies appear, and in all trying to find a way to deal in romancing a very handsome Captain America.
1. Mistake

Hello. Before you begin to read I created this story in a world where Kagome does not go back in time or meet the other. She does not know she is a miko. I found myself thinking what would happen if she never knew she had those abilities. The Avengers comes right after the movie. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Precious gift

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Inuyasha

* * *

Prologue: Mistake

Kagome woke up and felt like somebody took her for football and had a great time playing with her. Her body was sore all over the place. She cleared her eyes to look around and was still when she realized that she was not in her apartment. When she tried to move she bump into something she freak out.

When she jumped out of bed and saw herself naked Kagome heart thundered in her chest. There was blood crust between her thighs. She lost her virginity last night! Kagome was shocked and scared. She tried to remember what happen last night and she could not. In fact, she does not know who the handsome man lay on the bed is. She quickly found her clothing and began to dress herself. Once she was done she moved quietly and left whoever's apartment that was before he woke up.

As she walked down the street she tried once again to remember what happen last night. Her mind was hurting a lot but what worried her more is that she does not remember what happen that night. Her last thought was talking to 'Steve', the guy back in the apartment, drinking and then it all goes blank. Kagome mind came up with many scenarios of what happen but she stopped before she went crazy.

Last night Kagome went to a bar to celebrate her new job at Stark's company. Pepper Potts hired her as her new assistant, which in her job stated she was to assist Mr. Stark. Kagome wondered if Mr. Stark was obnoxious, stubborn, with complexes as they painted him to be at the news. She also wondered if she was going to meet the other Avengers.

Then she sat there at the bar contemplating her new job until some jerk face tried to get attention. Kagome ignored him and left to sit down away from him. Kagome groaned. Her grandfather had thrown a fit when she told him she was coming to live in America. He wanted her to continue her miko inheritance but she refused. Her mother was the only who supported her goals and now Kagome feels like she let her down.

Kagome felt the weight of what happen for next few days. Then after feeling sorry for herself she took a deep breath and then released it. She felt bad but she realized something from what happen. Her mistakes are that, her mistakes. She was going to learn to deal with her own mistakes and then move on by not repeating them. She was an adult and adults deal with these things all the time.

Given herself some pep talk she strode forward. She will not let this episode ruin her plans. She had a new job, finally living in a reasonable apartment, and nothing was going to stop her from reaching to top. The night was gone and never to be remembered again.

* * *

_AN: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS. AND I WISH YOU GUYS A HAPPY NEW YEAR!_


	2. She was blind sided

Precious Gift

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter One: She was blind sided

Kagome had taken being the assistant of Pepper with such a finesse Mr. Stark commented that Pepper had hired a copy of herself. Pepper only smiled at Tony and said, "For you only the best Tony". Her official work is to make sure that Mr. Stark keeps his schedule, eats, sleeps, takes baths, etc. To the unknown, you would think that was an easy job but Mr. Stark tends to become a little obsessive when he is the mood to create.

Her first confrontation with Mr. Stark left him speechless. Kagome was use to stubborn people; her grandfather was one of them, treating Tony differently was useless. Kagome made herself the goal to manage Mr. Stark by force, if necessary. Though Tony took offense on her methods because no matter what he said, did, or threaten Kagome was an unmovable and unstoppable force of nature.

A person who awed her ability to wrangle Tony was Dr. Banner. Kagome met him on second week of her work when he returned from his 'vacation'. He had been nervous around her but Kagome acted normal around him and was not afraid to act herself around him. Though she made sure she always kept in mind that he was not to be disturbed unless one wants to meet his alto-ego. She found him soothing and he smiled around her while Tony only complained that as his science-bro he broke the code by aiding the enemy.

In all, Tony was fun to be around except when he was being annoying. Kagome noted that he was a little different among people he knew. He enjoyed teasing her about her attitudes when it came to work. He even gave a nickname. Cricket because her name meant cricket that sings at sunset. Though she was there to help keep up with his schedule he found her presence agreeable. Kagome thinks he keeps around because he seemed to miss Pepper bullying to do things.

While this was going on in her life, Kagome was dealing on the side with her mother and grandfather. Her grandfather disapproved of her working with Tony Starks since he was the known as Ironman and tended to attract trouble. She dismissed his fears saying that he was the same as any other human being and quitting her job just because she might get hurt was not an option. She did promise him to keep doing all her exercises and to keep meditating. Kagome never understood her grandfather need for her to do those things if she was not going to over the family inheritance.

Her mother, to Kagome's disbelief, found disturbing that Kagome work for Tony Stark. Kagome asked her what she had against the man and her only response was that it was better not to deal with him because he tended to break hearts with his carelessness ways. Kagome laughed at her mother's worries. She told her he was totally in love with his CEO Pepper Potts. She did add that if he tries anything she would kick his ass. Her mother said nothing but only sighted. Kagome wondered about that. Her mother never disapproved Kagome's choices but in this occasion she was adamant for her to quit.

Her fears only came back four months later when she was working with Mr. Stark into going to a meeting when he told her that she was unusually bossy today. Her short temper got the best of her with him. Surprise by her lack of control said, "Damn cricket pms today that you have to take it out on me". Kagome froze when he said this to her. Her thoughts came to damn night she could not remember. The fact that she had not used protection was not something she had thought about or the fact that he might have given her a sexual transmitted decease.

Then another word hit her, pregnancy. The rest of the day Kagome walked in a haze. She bought, at a nearby store of her apartment, five different brands of pregnancy tests and trying to ignore the looks given at her by the cashier when she looked at her merchandize. Quickly reading the instructions Kagome set to wait for life changing truth she was about to discover. Five tests later, Kagome sat at her toilet while looking at the pregnancy test in shocked.

They were all positive. She was pregnant.

* * *

_AN: Thank you so much for you all's reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter...there is going to be other things developing as the story goes on so stay tuned! See ya..._


	3. Dealing with Life

Precious Gift

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Two: Dealing with life

After sitting in her bathroom for a while Kagome contemplated what she was going to do. Her first thought that she does not know the guy who got her pregnant. Two, how is she going to tell her family about this without them condescending her error. Three, Kagome was going to be a mother. Her first reaction had been shock then disbelief, then fear, and at the end warmth.

She touched her tummy with reverence. Kagome always wanted to have a baby though that would have come after meeting a guy, falling in love and marriage. She rubbed her tummy and then she sighted. She cleaned herself up and looked over at her reflection in the mirror. "Kagome, you deal with it." Kagome nodded. Her mother always told her that bearing life was a precious gift of life no matter how conceived. She might not have planned her pregnancy, or even with who, but now she knew and she will deal with it. As she went to sleep, her last thoughts were she needed to take care of many things for the pregnancy.

The following day was her only day off and Kagome made sure to look for a good doctor. She made an appointment that someday since they had time and she quickly went. Kagome was nervous and as she looked around the waiting area she saw several of women in different pregnant stages. Some were not showing but others looked like they were about to explode. She even saw a woman with a small baby girl and another mother with two small children. Kagome only sighted and waited her turn. When they called her name she quickly got up and went.

The nurse took her vitals and sent her to a room with a sonogram to wait for her doctor. A nurse came and told her to changed clothes and that they were with her. She did. Then a middle age doctor came and smiled at her.

"Ms. Higurashi, right," he asked. Kagome nodded. "Is this the first time for a checkup?"

"Yes," she replied. He quickly began to ask her other questions.

"Do you know the day you baby was conceived?" Kagome told him because how could she forget. "That would make you about four months." He looked at her in confusion.

"It something wrong?"

"Usually we see women come here earlier."

Kagome sighted. "I just found out." She blushed when he frowned at her answer. "I am not regular so I thought that my missed period was normal. The signs of nauseous were there briefly and I thought I was tired because of my job not because I was pregnant".

Doctor agreed with her. Then he turned on the machine and put some gel on her tummy it was cold. He rolled it around then he stopped. "The sound you are hearing that is you baby's heart beat. He sounds healthy." Then he pointed at the screen. "You see this spot right here. Right there is you baby." She found herself transfixed by what she was looking.

With her vision blurry she asked, "Can you tell me what it is?"

"No", he answered. "We will know probably next month." Kagome was disappointed not knowing her baby sex but still very happy her baby was healthy even though she did not began her first trimester taking care of herself.

She left the doctor's with smile on her face and a picture of her baby. As Kagome went home she began to make plans for babe's arrival. The baby is coming soon in about five months. She had things she needed to deal with but first her work.

* * *

_AN: ENJOY! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

Precious Gift

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Three: Meeting You Again

Kagome stared frozen the man before her. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes in shocked, and she might have dropped the papers she brought for Tony to sign. She stared at the tall blonde guy before her in confusing. She knew who he was. She had met him before. How could she not forget that face since it hunted her ever since finding she is pregnant. He was her baby's daddy. She began to panic. She could not believe what she was seeing.

Her day began with excitement. Tony had told her previously that she was going to meet the others of the team. He said, "Cricket, don't get too excited but the last team mate is coming to stay at the tower. Finally, we are complete." Kagome thought that maybe he was the one excited about it.

She wondered how he possibly convinced the elusive captain to come live with him when she knew he had rejected before. She had recently met Natasha and Clint and found them very interesting. They began living with them about two months ago. As much as they wanted to blend in they acted too different for normal civilians. Kagome had taken a liking to Natasha because she too had to deal with Tony before. They both managed to scare Tony when he found them huddle together whispering secretly. He kept saying that they were conspiring against him. They nether deny or accepted his accusations but he after keep giving them dirty looks.

Clint was one of her favorites because well he is an archer. He does what she knows to do best. He despite being famous was very cool to hang around. He loved to hide in the air ducks and jump on you when you least expected. He is extremely perceptive as Natasha and both noticed her changes in the past two weeks but did not ask her what was wrong. Kagome wanted to tell them but once she figure out how to tell her family about the news then she would tell them. She had yet to call home and tell them the news.

Kagome already had a good time with Dr. Banner or Bruce. He was so calm for a guy who could turn into a no so jolly green giant. She made sure his needs are taken care of and sometimes she had to stir Tony away from causing too much stress on the poor guy. Tony had no problem by it but Kagome hated to see Dr. Banner need to meditate so much. She even offered to do it with him since Kagome also meditated. Their meditation time made Tony a little jealous and Kagome only reply was, 'Tony, you and Bruce do science. I can't compete with that', which made Tony feel better.

The only one left was this elusive Captain Steve Rogers also known as Captain America. Kagome understood that he liked privacy and living at the Stark now Avengers tower was going to be a loss of privacy. When Tony told her he had finally accepted the invitation she swears Tony was gloating. Kagome wondered how he looked under that mask. She could have done some research but wished for it to be a surprise. Tony had an aghast/love/hate towards the captain and she wondered about it.

She had arrived at the tower that morning and began to work. Jarvis instructed her that Tony requested her at his office. Kagome walked in his office only to notice he was not alone. The others were there too but with someone new too. Tony called out her name. "Cricket, come meet the new resident in the tower".

Kagome had not taken two steps towards Tony when the new comer turned around to face her and she went pale. Just a few feet from her was the man she had seen at the apartment. The man she had slept with and not remembered. The man she given her virginity to, the father of her child, and he was Captain America. Captain America got her pregnant.

She noticed she began to see spots in her vision. She heard from far away her named called but then she did not know because she lost consciousness.

* * *

_AN: I am so happy for you all's reviews! Thank you for your support...I am moving on this story...than you for reading and review please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Precious Gift

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Chapter Four: Who is the father?

The first thoughts that came to her was that she was in big trouble. She blinked her eyes to focus only to find herself lying on a couch with everyone looking down on her with concern. Kagome tried to get up but someone stopped her.

"Kagome lay down," said Bruce softly. "Your pressure fell and you fainted. I don't think you hit your head too hard to have concussion".

Kagome tried to make sense to his words but she could only stare at the man before her. He had a frowned on his face and she wondered if he remembered her. Never in her mind, did she realize that she had to deal with telling him so soon. Let alone he was Captain America to boot. "Are you feeling better, miss". He asked very concerned. "That was a nasty fall".

She winced at his words but she tried to look at Tony who had his arms crossed and looking at her with knowing eyes. "Cricket, when were you going to tell me?"

Kagome was confused. "Tell you what, Mr. Stark."

He grunted. "Your pregnancy, lil' girl." Kagome only blushed at his words. She looked around, she saw their different reactions, and then she settled down on Steve Rogers. He still frowned but now with a surprised by Tony's words.

She cleared her voice, "Not you business but now you know".

Tony only sighted. He drew near her, and bended his knees to her eye level. "You should've told me, Kagome. I am your boss and for your security I needed to know."

She only smiled. Tony was underneath iron clad of fieriness and sarcasm was a kind person. "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony frowned. "You are not married. Does the father know?" Kagome only bit her lip at his question. Kagome knew her choices. She could come up with a lies but then try to talk to  
Steve only to have him not believe her words. Two she would never tell her baby's father and probably get away with it. Kagome dismissed both of them. She decided some time ago. She would deal it. She took option number three with telling the truth for the beginning.

Taking a deep breath she said, "He does not know but if you give me a few minutes with him I will tell him". The brought everyone in shock. The males looked around at each other in silence to see whom is she talking about. Tony looked at her in shocked. "Kid, you telling me one of these guys." He pointed at his team mates. "Got you pregnant." The others only realized that Tony was not the father since he is the one who spends more time with her than anyone else.

She winced at his words but said nothing because she having a hard time figuring out what to say to the father of her child. Tony looked at the men. "Who? Who got her knocked up?" Tony was seething. Freaked out that one of the guys might have gotten his secretary/wrangler/friend pregnant he still wanted to know.

The guys just stared at Tony in dread. The first one to react was Bruce who took his accusations calmly. "Not me Tony, I don't have the capability to father children." He looked at Kagome with tender look. "I have never seen Kagome in that way either."

Barton crossed his arms in defense. "I did not either. I have never slept with her. She is like my little sister, Stark." Tony now looked confused because the only one left was Steve. Now everyone turned to look at Steve with astonished faces. Steve stood there all confused by their stares.

Kagome cleared her voice since everyone except Captain freaking America. "May I have time to speak with Mr. Rogers alone Mr. Stark." Steve froze when she said this. He looked at her and tried to say something but nothing comes out. He fidgeted under their looks and Tony sighted at the end. He wanted to decline but he knew that they needed to talk. He made a mental note to speak with her later.

"Fine," he replied. "Then there is going to be some long talk." They all left Steve behind looking more confused than ever. Kagome tried to sit down but found that she did not want to confront him while he hovered in front of her.

"Mr. Rogers", she began as she stood before her. "You might not remember me but my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I do remember you," he said softly. "You were at a bar and some guy was pestering you. I got rid of him and then we began to drink." He frowned after he said that. "Then things get fuzzier after that until I woke up alone at my apartment naked." He blushed when he said the last part.

She was relive that did remember her a little. "Yes, I don't remember anything from that night except the annoying guy and talking to you." She took a deep breath. "I woke up next to you naked too. There were indications that we were intimate that night." He was scarlet or on the verge of green Kagome did not know which one.

"What", he asked still reeling the fact that he slept with her and did not remember.

"I was sore and had, had blood on my thighs", she whisper the end part hoping he believe her and understand what she said to him.

He sat down promptly when he figured out what she meant about the blood on her thighs. "You were a virgin. I took you and did not remember doing it." He did not finished but only passed a hand over his face to take in her words. Kagome felt bad but she needed to tell him the truth.

"I am sorry to tell you like this", she tried to amend.

Then he turned toward her because he remembered what cause the confession. "You are pregnant." Then he gasped the last part because it finally hit him home. "You are pregnant because of me." She nodded.

"You are the only guy I've been with since that night," she replied softly. Steve did not know how to answer to this. He expected to come today and let Tony gloat on getting him in the tower not find out he got a girl pregnant. An innocent girl he slept with.

* * *

_AN: You guys are awesome with your reviews! Yes, Steve is the father...why? because i love corrupting the innocent! LOL! Anyway tell me what you think...review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Five: What now

Kagome and Steve sat down on the couch. Trying to figure out what she just told him. She knew her pregnancy was a surprise to him as it was to her. She had often wondered over the two weeks after checking with the doctor what kind of man was the father of her baby. She knew he was good looking but good looks never covered the heart of the man.

He looked up at her in wonder. "You don't seem mad of me." He looked at her over. "Why are you not mad at me? You should be yelling at me or something".

Kagome sighted. "Mr. Roger", she began go say.

"Call me Steve", he interrupted. "At this point being formal is useless".

She nodded but continued. "Steve, I freaked out two weeks ago when I found out. I was thinking of going to you and telling you next week but it seems fate had the last word."

"You were going to tell me," he whispered. Kagome frowned at his words but understood where his comment was coming from. They did not know each other or even remember sleeping with each other so why would she tell him.

"You deserve to know", she answered truthfully. "He is your baby too."

"He", he said in question. "He is a boy."

She smiled at him. "I don't know yet but I will find out in two weeks." Steve sat there speechless and Kagome amended. "Look, I know this is a shock, believe me took me by surprise too." She looked at him directly. "I am not pressuring you into anything. If you want, you could be part of his life too but you are not obligated."

Surprised by her maturity, he could only look at her in wonder. She did not look older than her early twenties but acted more matured that most females he had encounter in this century. Kagome offered was startling to him. She is giving him a way out, a choice. In his time, the woman would have demanded marriage but here this girl, no woman telling him that he does not need to be in the picture of he does not want to.

Kagome looked at the surprised and dazed look on Steve and decided to let him think over what she had said to him. He might still be in too much shock to think over his choices. Kagome said after a while, "You can let me know later what decide. I know you will need time to think about it so I can wait for your answer".

Steve said nothing but stood up and walked away. He never looked back and Kagome heart sank. She touched her tummy softly to comfort herself after he walked away. Tony came in a couple of minutes after Steve left the office. Kagome tried to neutralize her face as he drew near. "So, Steve is the father."

"Yes", she answered.

Tony went to his bar and poured a drink. Kagome walked towards him while he did this. "Mr. Stark", but he gave her a sharp look on that name. "Tony, then, look I was trying to figure out what to do this pass two weeks."

"Two weeks", he said questioning her math. "You don't look two weeks pregnant when Bruce checked you out."

Kagome sighted. "I am not. I am four and half months pregnant but I only found out about two weeks ago."

Tony looked at her in disbelief. "How could you possibly not know you were pregnant?"

"Simple," Kagome said. "I did not look for the signs and I rather forget that night."

"He was that bad, huh?" Tony's words only made Kagome try to protect Steve.

"Not really," she said dismissively. "I was pretty sore all over the next day but that was not what worries me."

Tony teased her. "Damn, good for you". Kagome wanted to smile at his comment but refused giving him a stern look. Tony sighted. "What is it that worries you then?"

Kagome looked at him while biting her lip because the implication of her words could cause trouble for Steve. "I can't remember a single thing about that night."

He looked at her sharply. "What you mean? You were that drunk?" He felt like teasing her. "Captain can't get drunk so he might tell you. Emphasis in the 'might tell' you part. That guy still has issues with hearing the word sex out loud". Kagome paled at hold on to the edge of the bar suddenly that Tony grabbed on to her in case she fainted again. He was instantly worried. "What is it? Are you okay?"

She looked at him frighten. "Tony, Steve can't remember that night either." He stared at her not believing what she was saying. "I think our drinks were tempered with". Kagome swallowed hard. "I remember that night we shared a drink because I encouraged him to try it even though he said he did not drink. It gets hazy after that", explained Kagome.

"Oh shit".

* * *

_AN: Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...and as you can see I answered you all question how Steve 'got drunk'...thanks for reviewing! See ya!_


	7. Chapter 7

Do not own nothing

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Six: Taking it all in

Tony had stayed behind worrying over Kagome's words. The formula of the super soldier made Steve super resilient to getting drunk. After Kagome told him about the drinks tempered with prompt Tony into action.

After the battle, all the avengers had scatter all the over the place to hide from the public because SHIELD had asked them. They wanted them to stay low while they settle down their publicity and once the media race settle down they could return. Tony had stayed to rebuild his tower and Bruce had gone away somewhere but then came back quickly only to bury himself in work.

He knew the two spies had gone back to SHIELD base but Steve fallen off radar. Tony calculated that he had stayed for two months then left right after meeting Kagome. He sighted. What Kagome presented to him unexpected and when Steve figures it out he is not going to be complacent to stay in the shadows.

Somebody used something powerful enough to knock Kagome and Steve senseless. He could understand Kagome but Steve was something else. The other question that was driving him on was for what reason would they used this. What was the purposed of knocking them both senseless? He did not need to say those questions aloud to Kagome because she was smart enough to figure it out on her own.

Her pregnancy was something else to worry. Steve was a super hero now and under SHIELD's supervision all the time. They probably knew about Kagome's pregnancy already. He knew they had done a background check while he did his on Kagome. She had come out clean but as a spy agency they monitor everyone close to them. Kagome became his assistant and of course she was being monitor closely too. SHIELD nosing in their lives was the one thing Tony hated about being part of the team. It is necessary but annoying of them.

"Tony, you look worried", Pepper stated once she walked in their room. Tony turned to look at her and sighted. He did not want her to worry but Pepper cared about Kagome. They both did. Even though she had not been working with him long Kagome had carved a space in their lives. Pepper gain a friend and Tony gain someone who could stand up to him besides his girlfriend. She drew near him and touched his cheek. "Is this about Kagome's pregnancy?"

Tony wondered how Pepper could read him so well. "No, maybe", he replied.

She drew him into a hug. "I was very shocked when I find out about it but more that Steve is the father."

Tony pulled away from her comfort and looked outside the windows of his tower. He said nothing but Pepper is not fool easily. "Tony, what gotten into you. Is it SHIELD's reaction?"

"No", he answered. "They are the least of the worries." He turned to look her in truth. "Kagome told me something that worries me but I am going to find the answer."

Pepper smiled than kissed him softly. "You will. You always find the answers it's your thing."

"Is it", he drew her close for another soft kiss. She smiled in her kiss. "You don't need me to tell you how smart you are. You ego is big enough."

He began to kiss her more deeply then gave her small kisses on her jaw till he got to her ear. "That is not the only big thing I have."

She giggled and then he pulled her into his arms since it was her desire to distract him from his thinking.

Steve was in trouble. While he punched the bag to clear his muddled thoughts he kept going over what happened earlier on in Tony's office. The news that Kagome dropped on him weigh him down hard. The thoughts that he had taken her, used her, and gotten her pregnant did not settle well with him. Steve had grown up with values and even though he is another century he still keeps them. Kagome, as he heard, was a hard working and very good at her job. Now because of him she is going to have a child out of wedlock.

He knew that she might be either a saint or very stubborn to deal with Tony constantly. In his eyes, she is very capable of raising a child on her own. Tony is obnoxious, self-centered, with a flashy style that did not sit well with Steve. One of the things why he avoided accepting Tony's invitation to live at the tower because he was insufferable and living with him would only be a torture to him.

The decision to come live with them made easier because SHIELD had asked him to do it. Steve stated that he wanted privacy and Tony's only reply was he was to have a floor by himself if he wished. Steve confronted by both sides gave in and he was glad for doing so because he would have never met Kagome. He remembered hearing her say that she was going to visit him at his apartment but he had moved from that location months ago. Had she not be working for Tony, he might have never found out of her state.

Her state, her _pregnancy_ still causes Steve's heart palpitations. The formula keeps him healthy but the shock of finding out he was to become a father left his poor heart winded. _A father_, he was to be a father. Steve was still feeling lost with all the technology advancements of the future and raising a child now was not his ideal but it is too late now. Kagome is giving him a child and he needs to get it together to be somewhat help to her.

Steve had no idea what to do. He trained to raid enemy's camps, he lived through many dangerous situations, he survived frozen on ice for 70 years, and he recently stopped a mad god from leading his alien army to conquer his planet. No one trained him to be a father. His own father died before he was born and his mother died when he was still young. His only family had been Bucky and he died too in the war. Now, he has a son or daughter in the way.

Another thing that worried him was the serum. He changed to become the soldier he is now and worried that could affect somehow the baby. Steve never thought that he father a child so his did not about the consequences of the serum to any child of his. The Dr. Erskine did say that he might become more fertile because of it. Steve remembered blushing but thought less about it. His words proved right in the end.

He has been remembered some of the things that happened that night. He had liked her she was funny and loved to tease him. Another thing he can admit was that he had been staring at her during that night. Steve found her very attractive but he knew that she was not aware of it like most women. No, not Kagome, she carried inside an inner beauty he found himself allured to her without question. The night he found he could be around women without feeling a fumbling fool.

Steve stopped punching when the sandbag flew across the floor by his hits. He took a deep breath then makes a decision. He might not have planned fathering a child but he will be damn if he does not do something about it. The mother of his child will not carry the burden of raising his baby alone like his mother did with him. He will be there for both of them in any way he can and maybe he will not feel so alone in the world anymore.

* * *

_AN: HI GUYS HOPE U LIKED IT! THE STORY IS GOING TO DEVELOP EVEN MORE SO KEEP READING...AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Seven: Calling Home

Kagome took deep breaths before grabbing the phone and calling home. She had stood next to it for the past hour grabbing on to courage to tell her family about her pregnancy. Her family would be disappointed on her but Kagome was ready to face the consequences. The phone rang three times before she heard someone answer.

"Hello," said her mother.

"Mom", Kagome replied. "It's me Kagome".

"Oh hey sweetie," her mother said softly. "How you been? You still work for Mr. Stark or have you finally quit because he drove you mad."

Kagome smiled. "No, mom, I am still working for him. I am calling for something else." Her mother always had a six sense when it came to her kids in trouble.

"Kagome, what is going? You okay?"

Kagome walked towards her bed and sat down before continuing. "Mom, I need to tell you something but I am saying right now that no matter what happens I have made my decision."

"Kagome, you are scaring me? Tell me what is wrong"

Taking a deep breath Kagome plunged in. "Mom, I am pregnant."

There was no sound on the background and Kagome waited for her reaction. Her mother spoke very angry. "Do not tell me is your boss's baby because I will be very angry Kagome".

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "The baby is not Mr. Stark's."

Her mother sighted in relief. "Good because I too need to talk to you about something I should've done a long time ago." Kagome wondered about what she wanted to tell her. "Whose baby is it?"

"Steve Rogers", answered Kagome truthfully.

"Captain America, I believe", her mother asked.

"Yes".

"You said you've decided something. Keeping the baby is what you meant."

"Correct."

"Then I have nothing to say", she replied. "You are an adult and you make your decisions. However, I might have not wanted you to go through this but seeing that you left me no choice than say congratulations. I am soon to be a grandmother!"

Kagome laughed at her mother enthusiasm. Her mother had always wanted Kagome to marry and have children but Kagome had gone to school to get her degree in business then she moved away. The chances for that happening were very low but now she is happy to get what she wanted. Her mother asked, "Does the father know."

"He does now", Kagome answered.

"Is he going to be part of the baby's life?"

Kagome sighted. "Don't know. I gave him time to make his choices. He is the father and he has the right to know about the baby."

She heard her mother sight again. "Kagome, about that thing I wanted to tell…" Kagome heard on the background a knock. "You see, I wanted to tell you ever since you began to work with Mr. Stark". She interrupted her mother because the knock was persistent. As she looked at the peephole she saw it was an agent from SHIELD she seen before at the tower.

"Mom, I will call you later and we will continue this conversation." Her mother agreed and Kagome hang up. She opened the door slowly and looked at the agent in question with a sight. "Yes, Agent Coulson what can I do for you".

"Ms. Higurashi, we need for you to come with us".

"Why?" Kagome was not moving without a reasonable reason SHIELD wanted from her.

"For your security, we would like to take you in to speak about certain things that have surfaced."

She wanted to ask more but he left no leeway for her to deny going with them. Grabbing her purse Kagome left with Coulson and they drove away in a vehicle. Kagome at the base she was usher into a room in which Agent Coulson asked her to wait. She obeyed.

Minutes later two more persons arrived which one of them wore an eye patch over his left eye. "Ms. Higurashi, you work under Tony Stark at the Stark Tower as his assistant correct."

Kagome was confused with his question but answered, "Yes, but why I am here".

"We recently found out about", he paused for a second then continued, "your delicate situation".

"What does that got to do with you all?" She was not happy of them butting in her business.

"You are here because of the baby's father." Kagome began to get worried. This agency known to disappear and manipulated a lot of situations, made Kagome even more nervous about what they want from her. She was certain is something to do with her baby.

"Steve is still trying to figure out if he wants to be part of our lives. You have no right to butt in our private life."

"I have every right," he said arrogantly. "He is a famous icon. The leader of the avengers his involvement with you is our business."

She did not like the way the spoke about the super heroes. They were people underneath their hero suit. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. Then looked at Agent Coulson before she said firmly, "I want to go home. My private life is not for discussion."

Kagome was about to stand up when Fury drew near her and she had to step back because he looked very angry. "You will go nowhere until SHIELD's doctors examine you."

Kagome said nothing because she knew arguing made any difference. She nodded. She spoke softly, "May I have a time to gather myself before the examination". Fury was reluctant but Coulson stepped in.

"Sir, it is best to do as she asked." Fury relented and all three of them left her alone in the room. She quickly took her Stark phone out because she knew it would work even inside SHIELD's building. She called Tony and he answered after ringing five times.

"Cricket, this is not the time to call. I am busy," he said. She could here buzz of his work in the background.

"Tony," she said trying not to sound so panicked. "SHIELD brought me in and they want to do tests on me and my baby. Please, help me." Kagome knew she was on verge of having a panic attack. She did not trust the agency especially if they wanted to prod her with needles on her baby.

She heard him curse on the phone. "Be right there", he answered quickly when her realize the severity of the problem. "I will take Steve." He hung up after he said that. Kagome took deep breaths and stood up to walked outside the room escorted by agents to the medical area. She knew Tony could get here in minutes so she took her time walking toward the doctors. One of the nurses asked her to change but Kagome refused.

Dr. Long, as his tag displayed, said, "We need you to change so we can start on those test, Ms. Higurashi". Kagome was pull along by a nurse, and who gave her a hospital gown to change into. Kagome reluctantly changed. They guided her towards a bed and she could see needles, test tubes, and other stuff that Kagome did not want to use on her.

She was refusing when Tony and Steve burst inside the room and Kagome relived to see them ran towards them and hugged Tony. He saw her and angrily told the nurses to return her clothes to her. When they did not move Steve spoke to them. "You will give her clothes back now." They did as they asked. Kagome quickly went to change her clothes and right about she came outside Fury was there.

"Stark, Captain what is the meaning of this." Steve was no happy and stood up to Fury.

"I am taking the mother of my child home with me." He spoke firmly to the director. "And you will never to approach them again, director Fury."

"This needs to happen, Captain Roger," Fury said. "We need to know what we are dealing with. She needs to be examined."

"No," Steve said angrily. "I am taking them now by force if I need to. You will not prod or examine Kagome or the baby. They are not a threat."

"Are you sure", he questioned. "Her pregnancy is a liability we need to take into consideration".

Tony intruded. "Fury, this is not a national security. Just a girl who got pregnant by the captain. She is no threat and she is not an object either. Kagome works for me so you had no right to take her as you did without informing me first."

"I will deal with you two later," he said because he needed to make sure the girl was not going to be a liability to the team and by the looks she is already causing problems. Then Fury ordered the doctors to take Kagome but Tony and Steve stood between them and the doctors.

"I would not do that if I were you." Fury was about to say something but Steve interrupted. "I am taking Kagome and that is the end." Steve walked toward Kagome pick her up in bridal style and then began to walk towards the exit. Tony followed him from behind.

"You will be hearing from us, Captain," said Fury as he watched them walk away. Tony narrowed his eyes but kept walking. Kagome was only glad for the rescued that she began to cry softly in relief.

"Kagome, you are safe," said Steve softly. "I won't let no do anything to hurt you, or both of you." Kagome only buried herself on him and held on to him for dear life.

* * *

_AN: HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothin'

* * *

I just want to thank my faithful readers! You guys have been a great inspiration to me! Thank you for letting me know your thoughts and the things you want to happen in the story! I find myself enjoying all of you all's reviews...thank you!

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Eight: Moving In

Steve dropped Kagome carefully on his bed. She had fallen asleep on the ride back to the tower and he did not want to awake her. He was seething with anger at what Fury had tried to do to them. He was fine if they did those things to him but Kagome was something else. She was pregnant and she was normal. She was not used to being under the microscope as others prodded and poke around you.

He quietly left the room and went to find Tony. The incident only proved to him that he needed to her closely so he could watch over them while they are so vulnerable. Tony was sitting on the bar and Steve sat next to him. "Tony, I want to move her in the tower".

Tony turned to look at him and Steve was surprise he was angry but trying to contain it. "I know that is why I order already to move her things to one of the rooms in your floor." Steve for once he was glad for Tony meddling. The whole situation left him shaken. Jarvis told him to meet Tony in his garage because SHIELD held Kagome and where about to do test on her, he panicked.

His heart had not stopped beating on his chest the whole ride and did not even comment on Tony's driving because he wanted to get to SHELD as fast as he could. He ran inside and some agents who only realized that it was stupid to stop them let them pass. As he found her in that hospital gown and all scared Steve wanted to wring somebody's neck. How dared they tried to do this to her?

When Fury confronted them, as they were leaving, Steve only reaction was to punch his face. Steve, in general, did not use violence to get his way but seeing Kagome so scared and vulnerable only brought those protective instincts from him. He only knew that he needed to take her away from them. Kagome had cried silently in relief and fallen asleep later once inside the car. He held her closed the entire time and found it very hard to let her go.

"I can't believe Fury would try that move," Steve said quietly as he took a drink from Tony.

"Pfft, are you kidding me? They would have taken her earlier if they known she pregnant," said a disgusted Tony. He, too, was very angry. Kagome was his employee. Fury had no right to take her anywhere even though the father was Captain America. When he saw her there surrounded by those doctors and just wanted to rip a new one at everyone. She was young and Tony liked her spunk but seeing her in such a vulnerable place did not sit well with him

"She wouldn't have to go through that if I was normal, Tony," Tony turned surprised at Steve when he said it. As he looked at Steve over he realized that there is dept to the man behind the red, white, and blue mask. Though they seem never get to along Tony valued Steve.

Tony tried to reassure Steve of his thinking. "Does not matter." Steve looked at him incredulous. Tony sighted. "Look Steve, yeah, they took her because you are the father but that should prompt you to think over the big picture. She is having your kid and that's big with them." Tony tried to dismiss his fears. "Any kid from any of us is going to be under surveillance from them. We are threat remember? Saving the world does not automatic frees us. According to them, having a kid only makes them a liability in the end".

"That is cruel way to say none of us will ever have a life", Steve frowned as he said that.

"This is SHIELD to you," said Tony. They both stayed silently contemplating the consequences of being heroes and part of something bigger than they are as individuals.

"I am lost," confessed Steve suddenly to Tony. His only response was arching his eyebrow in question. "I am still new to this century now I have a child in the way. How am I to be a father when I am lost as a child myself?"

Tony only responded was grab his shoulder and looked at him closely. "Look, cap, just because we are from this century does not give us the leeway that we know how to be parents in this century. Feeling lost at the thought of raising a child, are normal thoughts of any parent in this world." Tony then grinned. "In your case it is good that you have us. We are more than a team, we are family!"

Steve only smiled at his words because it was true. Though alone they were a bunch of misfits together they made a capable team, and family. "I guess".

"Love the talk but it's too sappy for this late in the night. Night, cap". Tony then hit him on the same shoulder and began to walk in the direction of his lab. Steve only shook his head at Tony's antics. Steve knew there were feelings under that suit of iron and it was rare for Tony to express them. Steve returned to his quarters, grabbed some blankets, and went to sleep on the couch.

The next day, Kagome woke up disoriented and then was startled that the bed she woke up on was not her own. Then the events of last night hit her and she realized that Steve must have put her bed in a room in the Tower. She got up, saw her shoes, glad they had removed them last night, and put them on. Kagome after semi-dressed she went in search of Steve or Tony. She called Jarvis. "Jarvis, where is Steve or Tony?"

"They are currently fitting you belongings in on the room in this floor," quickly responded Jarvis.

Shocked by his answer she left the room and went into the hall. She found it occupied by people moving her stuff and Kagome tried to find Steve. Kagome found him ordering some people with some of belongings. He brightens when he saw her but then he frowned. "Kagome, are you okay? Do you want breakfast?"

"What is going on, Steve?" Kagome asked while ignoring his question for breakfast.

He blushed but answer truthfully. "I wanted to surprise you. I took the liberty to move your things into one of the room in my floor."

"Why," she asked.

Steve cleared his voice. "I do not want what happen yesterday with Fury to happen again".

Kagome did not look convinced. "What does moving my stuff has to do with what happen with Director Fury?"

Steve sighted. "I found myself in a panic when I heard that you were taken." He looked at her seriously. "I want to protect both you and the baby. You live far away and I want to have you near in case you need me again."

His confession left her speechless. Steve was practically saying that he was going to be involved with baby. He, in fact, is willing to protect her against anybody including SHIELD agency who took her last night. She felt eyes began to prick her eyelids and Steve saw his. He began to panic with her tears. "I mean if you don't want to then we find something else to work with. I am sorry for being too forward."

Kagome shook her head trying to calm him down and finding her voice with the tight not in her throat. "_No_, no, I am just glad you decided to be part of his life. If, you feel that having me near is safer than that is what I would do." She smiled through her tears. "His safety is first than my wants or fears, thank you."

"Don't thank me", he said softly. He looked at her warmly. "You both are my priority now." They stayed like that for a few minutes lock in gaze. Steve thinking she looked beautiful even as she cried. Kagome thinking he was like nothing like the men she had met before.

Tony interrupted their intimate moment. "Hey, Cricket you awake!" Kagome sighted as Tony drew near them. Steve frowned at Tony for conveniently interrupted them right now. "Like your new living space?"

"Yes, Tony, and thank you for letting my stay," she said softly to Tony.

Tony only response was grinning with mischief. "Your gratitude will serve me right in the end. You might let me be instead of pushing me around like you have been doing".

Kagome cocked her eyebrow and then smirked. "I think not. I am still work for Pepper and living here will not change that fact."

"Damn," he said almost petulant as a child. Tony was still please that Kagome accepted the change of scenery in the end.

Steve broke the silence by saying, "Breakfast, Kagome?"

"Yes", she answered. All three of them left to go eat breakfast while the movers finish packing her stuff in her living space.


	10. Chapter 10

i...do...not...own...nothin'!

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Ten: Doctor's Appointment

Steve considered himself a brave man. He wanted to fight in war against the Nazis and he did. He fought with valor and when duty called he willingly gave his life to protect a lot of people from dying. He never suspected to be a coward when it came to his baby's doctor appointment.

He was sitting next to Kagome as they waited for her name turn. Steve looked around and found women of various stages of pregnancy and children too. Kagome sat next to him quietly reading a magazine design for parenthood. She kept reading while the women kept giving him looks and the men with them knowing smirks.

The training given to him or even his life experiences did not help him with anything. He was anxious, excited, and scared all mixed at once. His new respect to married men around world grew as he discovered himself in the same shoes. The nurse calling Kagome's last name startled him.

She smiled at him and he followed her inside. He saw that they checked her weight, blood pressure, took some blood test, then usher to a room with strange machine and a bed. A warm nurse came and asked Kagome to change into a hospital gown. She looked at Steve and he got the clue to step outside while she changed. He came inside once she told him she was done.

Kagome sat at the edge of the bed. Steve looked at loss. He did not know what to do. Kagome took pity on him. "Hey sit on the chair next to me". Steve did as she told him. The doctor came a few second later and Steve stood up. The doctor seemed surprised to see him there.

"Oh, you must be the father", said Dr. Knox. Steve said nothing and he motion him to sit down. "You have the 'scare/lost/joyful' face of a new father. I am Dr. Knox". Steve introduced himself quickly if not a little awkward. He looked at Kagome for confirmation and she smiled. "Let us have you check, Ms. Higuarashi".

The doctor turned on the machine that was in the room. He asked several questions and Kagome answered him truthfully. Steve just watched as the doctor took some gel and rolled a stick on her tummy. "See here, father, here is you baby". Steve looked mystify. He had seen last month's picture but seeing it live was something else. The arms of the baby tried to hide him from the view.

He held Kagome's hand unconsciously. She gripped him tight when he did. The doctor turned on the machine and Steve heard the baby's heart beat for the first time. His heart skipped a beat. He could hear and see his child making his heartache for some reason. "Seems everything is in order. Do you both want to know the child's sex?"

Kagome looked at Steve pleading yes to him. Steve said, "Yes, doctor".

The doctor went to work then with a paused he said, "See here". He pointed at between the baby's legs. "That says he is a boy". Steve heart stutter and Kagome suck in air. They looked at each other both understanding the others feeling of joy.

The doctor gave them a moment to rejoice in the news while he got a copy of the baby to them. He turned towards them and said, "Okay, do you both have any questions for me that you need to know?"

"Is it normal to sleep so much?" Kagome found dozing several times during the day, and at the end of the day always dropped exhausted.

Dr. Knox nodded. "Yes, but I would take it slowly and take a nap if you body requires it from you". Looking at the Steve he asked, "Do you have any questions Steve?"

"Me, why would I?" The doctored grinned.

"You have more intimate questions?" Steve blushed at his insinuations. The doctor continued. "It's alright to feel a little embarrassed. Make sure to take care of the mother, sex is going to be quite different now. Her hormones might demand more of you but make sure to be gentle with the mother". He looked at both of the red faces and continued. "You may have relations until she closed to birth since it will help with easing of the child".

He left them right after that and Kagome refused to look at Steve. Steve's face was riding a full blush that might never go away. The doctor practically gave them the go to have sexual intercourse even she was pregnant. He did not know that they were not in a real relationship. Kagome cleared her voice, "I need to change back, Steve".

Steve quickly jumped at her request and stepped outside trying to discard the thought the doctor gave him. He remembered the doctor said her hormones demand of that. Kagome was private and Steve never been around pregnant women did not know about their needs or wants. He did not even know he could have sex with while she was pregnant. He had some thoughts of her and her pregnancy made her look so much attractive to him.

Kagome came of the room and they quickly left the clinic. They both remain quiet the whole way to the tower. Steve said nothing and Kagome became nervous. The both came into the suite and Kagome wanted to break the silence between them. "Was the visit to the doctor was strange. He said about the sex of the baby is it something you hope for, Steve?"

He startled by her question looked at her quickly. "No, not exactly."

"You do not want a boy then?"

"No!" He said quickly. "I don't care of the sex of the baby as long it's healthy".

"Then what is it?" Kagome wondered about what was going on through his head.

Steve shifted in his feet. "Well, I never knew that technology was able to let you hear and see you child before it is born. I am glad since I don't think we had this back then".

Kagome nodded. "Yes, the sonogram lets the doctor know for any anomalies and makes sure the baby is growing the right way it supposed to".

The silence descended once again and it was Kagome to shift nervously. "Where you embarrassed by what the doctor was telling you about that".

By that she meant the sex during pregnancy. Steve blushed but shook his head. "I am glad he told me".

That took Kagome by surprised, and tried to hold down the hope that rose when he said that. "Why?"

"I want to know if I touch you while you are pregnant". Kagome stared at him, as if, he sputtered in a different language. He looked embarrassed by what he said so he amended his words. He cannot believe he said that to her. "What I meant is that I wish to date you". He blurter the last part and Kagome froze.

Kagome looked at him if he was serious. He looked serious. "You want to a relationship with me because I am pregnant?"

"No!" Steve ran a hand through his hair and tried to make her understand him. "I like you and outside the fact you carry my son. I wish to build something with you".

"But that is not necessary", she said. "You can still see the baby and no need to deal with me".

Steve sighted. He was not getting through her so he walked towards her. He drew her in his arms, she squeaked in surprise, and he bend down to kiss her. He kissed her tentative at first but when she did not pull away he kissed her deeply. Kagome moan in his arms and he drew her closer.

He tasted minty and like a flavor she never knew before. Kagome remembered little about the night the met but she knew they hit off good then it went blank. Kissing him was something she was not expecting from him. He was very shy around women but with her he seemed more relaxed. She thought maybe was because he already had sex with her.

She stopped musing when he bit her lip and Kagome mind went blank. Her hormones had been playing crazy for the past week. She tried taking care of herself but it was no use. Kissing Steve only made that need more obvious and harder to ignore. He put his hands on her hip and pulled her up so she was more at his height. The angle made kissing deeper much easier.

They fumble in the couch but neither cared because they senses were so full of the other. Steve only wanted to kiss her to let her know he was interested in her. He had been on the night they met. The problem once he had a taste of her he found her taste addictive. Her lips were soft and warm that he needed to bite them.

Her moan brought him out his sexual haze and looked at her. She was flushed by their actions, her lips where swollen because their kissing. He never has seen such a beautiful sight. Kagome opened her eyes and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were lazy and hazed in passion. He wanted to kiss her more but restrain himself.

They sat like that staring at each other in wonder and trying to catch their breath. "Do you understand now what I meant?" Kagome nodded. "Good". He touched his forehead to hers and felt like finishing what they began. Her kiss had made his body stir up hotly.

Kissing her one last time he untangled himself from her arms. Kagome smiled at him. He let her go but it was hard because he wished to finish what they stated. He was usually so awkward around women, but around her it felt natural as easy as breathing. Her response to his pursuit made him see the future with hope.

* * *

AN: FOR THOSE WHO WANTED MORE FLUFF HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I AM HAVE SURPRISES COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS SO KEEP READING...REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own nothing...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 11: A mother's Confession

If anyone told her before she left her home that she was going to be working with Stark Industries or got pregnant by one of the Avengers she would have laugh at their words. Kagome currently was enjoying time by herself. Steve had gone to the gym to train with Natasha and Clint and she had taken this time to relax.

Kagome was sitting enjoying ice tea which she had craved on Sunday morning when he phone rang. Kagome saw it was her mother calling. "Hey mom", she said. She wanted to talk to her mother about what Steve had proposed and about the baby. Her mother was a wise woman and she could give her pointers about the baby.

"Kagome", she said softly. "How are you feeling baby?"

She laughed. "Never better, mom. I have so many things to tell you".

Her mother sighted on the phone and Kagome wondered why. "Mom, are you okay?"

"Kagome", she began. "I have a pending conversation with you".

Kagome was confused. Then she remembered that before SHIELD escorted from the building her mother was going to tell her something important. "Yes, I remember".

"Kagome, you know I love you right?"

"Yes", she replied because it was true. Her mother was her best friend and her greatest supported. No matter what decision Kagome took she knew her mother would always have her back.

"Remember I asked you when you turned 18 if you wanted to know who your real father was", she asked.

Kagome frowned. She remembered when she asked that and Kagome had refused. Her real father was the one who died when she eight. The man who is biological her real father was a stranger. Someone who only good deed he did was get her mother pregnant and then leave her to deal with it by herself. "I remember". Kagome sighted. "I also remember that I refused to know but why are you telling me this now?"

Her mother said, "Kagome is important I tell you because it will change the way you see things now, and seeing how you want to build a solid relationship with Steve this is important".

"No it won't", she defended. "My biological father is no importance to me. He has no say in my life and you told me he did not know about me so I don't think his losing sleep over me either".

"Kagome", mother reprimand her. "Had he known about you I think he would have done something about it".

"Yes", she answered. "I know but he does not and he is living his life not knowing that so we are happy about it".

Her mother sighted again. "Kagome, you being very stubborn about this and I confess that I should have told you from the beginning even if you did not want to know".

"Why now mom?" Kagome confused by her mother words began to take deep breaths to control her emotions. She never cared about that man before. "Why are you so interested for me to know who he is?"

"Because you work for him", she answered and Kagome froze.

"What!"

"Your real father is Tony Stark, and you work for him", her mother repeated.

Kagome began to laugh. "Mom that is the funniest joke you've said to me".

"I am not joking Kagome"

She stopped laughing and then her heart began to pump fast. Her mother never said anything which she did not mean. She had told her that her father was some rich business man who lived in America. He had been in a business trip in Japan twenty one years ago. Kagome felt like she could not breathe. "Mom, please tell me it's not true", she whisper softly.

"Kagome, I am not" her mother said. "I wish for you not to find out like this but I did try to convince you not to work for him. I was hoping that you would take my advice".

"Advice", Kagome said roughly. "You only told me that he was a bad influence and it was not good for me to work with a man who acts more like a petulant child than an adult. You added he was also Ironman and I would be in danger if one of his enemies comes for him". She took a big gulp of air trying to contain the hysterical under control. "You never said he was the man who fathered me!"

"Kagome, I wanted to protect me", she defended. "You said you did not want to know the name of your real father".

"But you should have told me anyway", Kagome said hurt. "I work for my own father, mom". Kagome words resonated in her mind. She is living and working under her real father. Her real father is Tony Stark also know as Ironman.

"Well, now it's done and now you know".

Kagome gaped at her mother through the phone. "How can you say this? How am I to face Mr. Stark next time I see him?"

"I am sorry, love", her mother whispered softly. "I needed you to understand why I hated the fact you work for him but that is no excuse for my silence. I am sorry, Kagome".

She said nothing to her mother for a few minutes. Then said, "I need to think over this and I need to think". Without waiting for a reply Kagome hang up on her mother. Kagome felt tears fall down on her cheek and tried to wipe them away. Her mother was her biggest supported. She never lied to her. Kagome feels like she betrayed her by keeping that information from her.

Kagome always asked her the real reasons why she was not happy about her job and her mother always came up lame excuses. Tony's reputation, his work, Ironman, but she never gave away that the real reason was that he was the man who got her pregnant. How could mother do this to her? Kagome did not hate her biological father but she never like him either. He had been irresponsible but her mother said he never knew about her.

The time passed and Kagome sat at the couch trying to take in what her mother confessed to her. Kagome was prepared to come to America a make her life work. She knew him as business man but the odds of her running into him were too big. She laughed mentally about that last part. Apparently, she not only met him, she works for him and now is living under him.

She wanted to yell at the fates for the unfairness. Her baby moved and Kagome was startled off her thoughts. She touched her rubbed her tummy in circles. Her baby must have felt her unease and she smiled softly. Kagome needed to think over what about what her mother said because the consequences of her future actions is going to affect other people too.

Steve walked in quietly and found Kagome sitting on the couch. He was about to say hello when he saw she been crying and got worried. "Kagome", he called her as he sat next to her in the couch. She blinked at him like barely knowing he was there. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

Wiping her tears from her eyes she gave him a wobbly smile. "Sorry, I was thinking about something and then I began to cry". Then she teased him. "Hormones have me crying at weird times".

He said nothing but wondered if she was saying the truth. Kagome got up and asked, "Are you hungry?" He let it go but wondered if she was going to tell him what is wrong with her later.

"Always", he replied. Kagome busy herself with cooking him food while Steve left to take a shower. He returned and she already had something prepare for him. They ate in silence and he hated that. She would always inquire what he did or how was his training but she said nothing. Steve thought if maybe he did something to her.

"Kagome", he asked. "You are quiet are you sure nothing wrong with you?"

Shaking her head she answered. "I am okay Steve. Just have a lot in my mind so don't worry".

He was about to say something when Jarvis interrupted him. "Ms Kagome, Pepper said if you confirming to go with her shopping today".

Kagome wanted to refuse but she had made plans with Pepper to go buy some things for her baby and get her maternity clothes since none of her own clothes fit her anymore. "Yes, tell her I will be ready in half an hour and that to wait for me at the lobby".

"Will do", he replied. Kagome excused herself from Steve while he said that he clean up. Kagome changed and quickly went to meet Pepper. They left in one of Tony's cars and Happy drive the car.

Pepper chatted with Kagome while Kagome tried to keep her thoughts of from other things. They arrived at maternity clothes and Kagome brought several shirts and clothes for her bulging tummy. After finishing in that store Pepper took her to buy some more comfortable shoes because Kagome complained that the high heels were killing her feet.

They took a break eating a light snack and Pepper saw her absent mind. "Kagome, are you okay. You seemed a little down". When Kagome was about to deny it she stopped her. "Don't deny it. I am your friend even if I am your boss".

Kagome sighted. She knew it was not use to deny Pepper anything. Kagome asked, "Pepper what would you if you found out the truth of something but did not know how to deal with it?"

"What truth?" Pepper looked at Kagome puzzled.

"My mom called telling me something I did not expect and now I have no idea what to do?"

Pepper put away her food and looked at Kagome in the eye. "Kagome, tell me and I will try to help you".

She really wanted to tell Pepper but seeing that she is going to get involve Kagome was reluctant to tell her. Kagome knew that once she says something Pepper would make her say something to Tony. Pepper was loyal to Tony and this truth would affect his life. "Nothing, I am just having trouble with my mom over that and the fact that she over there while I am pregnant".

Pepper took Kagome's hand in her own. "Hey, I am sure that is not what you mean but know I am here. I may not compare to your mother but as a friend I am here".

Kagome nodded in gratefulness. They spend the next two hours looking over baby clothes. When the returned Kagome arrived back home and found Steve waiting for her. He helped her with the stuff she bought. He was pleased that she already began to buy baby clothes for their son.

They spend the rest of that day watching movies while Kagome mind kept going on what she was going to decide about the truth her mother told her. Several people are involve in this secret and Kagome hoped to avoid hurting anyone.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay my internet stopped working...but here you go for those who suspected the truth! I thought that to developed a relationship between Steve and Kagome, but Tony is going to play a good part in this too...


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing.

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter Twelve: You are my father

After thinking over the entire next week Kagome decided she needed to quit. She liked Tony but knowing he was her real father it made Kagome awkward to be around him. He noticed her pulling away from him and commented it but she denied it by saying baby twitters. Kagome had never been a good liar and keeping the truth from Tony was not going to be easy.

For one, Tony already noticed her reluctance to be around him. Two, she was constantly working with him and that made it harder for Kagome. Three, they live in the same building, had the same friends, and had Steve in common. When Kagome found that her father was not her real father she had been in shock. Her mother with her grandfather explained to her about the situation. When her mother asked her if she wanted to know his name she had refused.

Her thoughts back then was that her real father was dead and her biological did not change that fact. She had gone the next two years majoring in business then she moved to America to take the job opportunity of a lifetime and to see the world. Her grandfather had thrown a fit since he hoped Kagome would take the shrines duties but Kagome told him he still have her little brother. She said good bye to her family and moved on.

She never regretted moving. Kagome experienced a new life and though some miles steps she found she liked her independence. Going away to a new country was scary but such a gratifying experience for Kagome. She never been out of the country, not even gone on a field trip on the country side of Japan. When she landed her job at Stark Industries she had been so thrilled. Pepper found her a capable person and she was not afraid to wrangle Tony if needed.

Kagome held the resignation letter in her hand and was about to give it to Pepper. Her decision was not easy. Pepper and Tony were going to have many questions but she needed space away from Tony. She knew it was impossible since Steve work with him and Pepper is his fiancée. Kagome needed time away. The truth was causing her more discomfort than pain. Meeting Tony and getting to know him really well all this time soften whatever resentment she might have otherwise carried for him.

Pepper was sitting in her office looking tired but pleased about a good week. Kagome walked in while she was finishing signing some papers. "Kagome, you are here? Shouldn't you be home already?"

She cleared her voice to answer Pepper. "I needed to speak to you about something important".

Pepper saw her nervous looks and paid her attention. "You need something. Is Tony being a pain because I give you permission to unleash you anger on him for annoying you"?

Kagome laughed. Pepper had told her since the beginning that dealing with Tony was like dealing with a brilliant child. She had warned Kagome that he was going to be sneaky and that she needed to be more in order to keep in line. "No, Tony is fine".

"Then what is it?" Pepper was confused when Kagome handed her an envelope. She read what was inside and Pepper looked at her sharply and confused. "Kagome, why are you resigning? You are going to have maternity leave in a couple of months. Are you not happy about this job?"

She swallowed trying to avoid looking directly at Pepper and refusing to answer her questions. "I have my reasons but I am going to stay long enough while you find another assistant for Mr. Stark but I am not coming back even after the baby is born".

Kagome's replied made Pepper frown. Pepper stood up, took Kagome's hand, and sat her in the office's couch. "Kagome, what is going on? You love this job but now you quitting?"

Kagome stared at her hands wishing she could be honest with Pepper but knew that was no possible. "I did but with the baby, I was thinking I needed to prioritize my life".

"Did Tony do something for you to quit?" Pepper was frowning at her behave and she would have laughed at her protectiveness.

Kagome shook her head. "No, no, it's not Tony. He a good boss", defended Kagome. She bit her lip while Pepper looked confused at her.

"Then why are you quitting", she asked but stopped Kagome from denying something was not wrong. "I want the truth".

Wincing Kagome looked at Pepper with sad eyes. "I am sorry I cannot tell you Pepper. I already decided this is the best thing I should do".

Pepper looked at loss. What was going on with Kagome? She had been happy last week then ever since they had gone shopping on the weekend her attitude changed. She sighed. "I will not accept you resignation letter but I will consider replacing you soon as Tony's assistant".

Kagome only response was to smile but knew that Pepper wanted more from her. She left Pepper after that and returned home. Steve was not home since he had gone in a mission with the team about something and was returning until Tuesday. Kagome kept busy in her home knowing it was useless.

She was about to get ready for bed when Tony called her to his own suite. He was looking worried at her. "Kagome, it is true? You quitting on me cricket?" Kagome swallowed but said nothing. Tony saw that she was not denying it. "Why?"

"Nothing to do with you Mr. Stark", replied Kagome.

"Its Tony, cricket", he told her. "Why so formal with me? You have been acting weird all week". Tony went to his bar to get a drink by Kagome stilled refused to say anything.

She stood there looking at him while he waited for her answer. He took her silence not well. "Kagome, talk to me". His soft words and the pressure of having him close and nice to her took a toll on her. Tony was kind underneath the snarky, devil-may-care attitude which made Kagome harder to resent him. Keeping the truth from him was harder than she thought it would be.

Finally, Kagome made her decision. Tony had the right to know and she hoped he did not hate her for ruining his life. She went to sit with him at the bar while he drank quietly. "Tony, I quit for a good reason."

"You tired of me?" Tony looked hurt but Kagome only smiled at him. "Here I thought your hide was thinker than steel."

"No", she answered truthfully. "You are good person underneath all that iron, Mr. Stark".

He smirked at her words but then he frowned. "Then why quit?"

Kagome sighed. "Tony, for you own good don't pressure me. I am going to find you a new assistant soon".

"No, I like my old assistant", he counter quickly. "She is perky, bossy, has no fear, a true copy of Pepper, and my friend". He sat looking at her unrepented to use the friend card to get the truth out of her.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. Kagome saw Tony as friend but knowing the truth it was impossible to keep appearances. "Please Tony just let me go. I will find you the best assistant ever".

"Kid, I don't buy this so just come with it", said Tony seriously. "I won't settle with less than the truth. I can handle it." Kagome swallowed hard at his serious face. He rarely serious with anything and having him react like that cut Kagome deep. He is a good friend.

With a hope she will not cause him harm Kagome confessed. "Tony, what I am about to tell you is hard on me as its going to be on you". He frowned when she took his hand and led him to sit down on the couch. "I must make a confession".

"You are in love with me", he joked.

Kagome grimaced at his poor joke. He saw that and did not understand what was going on with her. Kagome began. "When I turned eighteen my mother and grandfather confessed to me that my father was not my real father".

"Ouch, sorry kid", he said sympathetic but still clueless why she was telling him that to him.

His words made Kagome winced but she continue. "My mother asked me if I wanted to know his name and I told her I did not. My reason was that that man may be my biological father but the man who raised me had been my real father". Taking a deep breath Kagome continued. "Mother called me last weekend and told me something that shock me. She hated the fact that I work for you, Tony".

"Really, why" he asked. "What did I do?"

"She said it was your reputation", she said lamely. "I did not believe her because she knows that I would not date you even if you tried to make your moves. She seemed more upset every time that I spoke to her about you".

"Huh", was all he said to her. "Fascinating. She ever told you why?"

Kagome took a deep breath then blurted while her heart was pumping hard on her chest. "She told me you're real father". Tony froze. His wide eyes were in shock by her confession. "I am sorry to tell you like this but I couldn't hold it anymore. You wanted to know the truth, right. I am not a very good liar either and working for you this week while knowing was stressful for me".

He said nothing he kept looking at her with wide eyes. Then he frowned when he stood up. "Who is you mother?"

"Kona-Loo Higurashi", she answered.

"I don't know anyone with that name", he replied.

"She introduced herself only as Kona", told him. "She was having a family crisis when you both met twenty three years ago in Urawa. She had taken her mother's maiden name while studying there".

Tony wiped his face with his hand because he never expected that to be her answer. Kagome was very truthful person. She had hard time lying to him and blushed when she did. He expected any other reason than for her to be his kid. He turned to look at her face. "Why did she not tell me before?"

She sighed. "Mother did want to tell you but if you see the dates are around the time you parents died in that accident. You were not yourself during that time and were very busy". Kagome looked at hands. "Then you went through a life crisis parting, making havoc, and mother did not want to add pregnancy to your torrent life".

He said nothing but let her continue because he wanted to know. "Months later she met my father and they fell in love. He cared less whose baby it was and he took me as his own".

Kagome stood up and looked at Tony nervously. "I was in shock when she told me, Mr. Stark." When he still said nothing about his name Kagome heart hurt. "You can have a paternity test taken if you don't believe me".

"Wait here", he ordered. He left leaving Kagome who only wanted to cry but she had made a decision. Tony returned with an object. He stopped in front of her and asked her. "Put your finger here".

She did as he asked. Then she saw the matching blink a green light and he stared at it in shock. "What is that?"

Tony looked at her with shocked eyes. "Paternity test. You are my kid".

Kagome mouth opened and closed. She swallowed hard while she looked at him for his reaction. Tony said nothing but sat down on the couch again. Kagome sat down with him. They stayed like that for few minutes until Tony broke the silence. "Is that why you quit? Because you found out I am you father?"

"Mostly", she answered. He looked at her questioning. "I am not a good liar like I said. Keeping the truth from you or Pepper was hard".

At the mention of Pepper's name Tony winced. Kagome bit her lip because she knew now that he knew the truth Pepper will know too. "I am sorry".

Tony sighed. "Nothing to be sorry". He looked at her. "You should be angry with me".

She smiled at him through blurry eyes. "I got to know you the person behind the name Tony Stark." Her tears fell and he wiped them away tenderly. "You were kind to me. Accepted me into you circle. You protected me when I needed protection. Before I knew you were my father you were my friend."

He stared at her taking her in. He never in a million expected for to claim to be his daughter. His thoughts were that he did something and she wanted to quit. Her confession came as a shock but he did not have a clue what to do about it. He had a daughter. A daughter who had been working for him and now was pregnant. Tony did not see this coming.

* * *

AN: There you go for those who were dying to know when she would tell him. This is going to be important for later in the story so look out. Thank you all for your reviews they make me smile! Keep reviewing I want to know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing.

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 13: My daughter

Kagome left him to his own thoughts. She said if he wanted to talk to her mother he was welcome. Tony sat on his couch for some time trying to digest what he found out. The test he took revealed truth in Kagome's words. He knew she said the truth before the test but he needed to prove it. Kagome was if not, the most honest person he ever met. She must have had a hard week trying to conceal the truth from him.

He cared about Kagome. Ever since the first time she came around demanding him to sign paper than tricking him to doing it so. She had taken a soft spot inside of him. Her smiled reminded him of someone and he liked her personality. She was so friendly, giving, forgiving, and above all, she was patient. Tony knew he was not the best around people but with her it was different. She took to his attics with much patience and swiftness it almost felt like she had done it before with someone else. He loved to rile her temper too.

Pepper mentioned this one time and he thought she was jealous. Pepper said nothing but Tony did wonder what Kagome was to him. He set her in the inner friend category. With her pregnancy Tony's instincts of protection rose and he did wonder what that he felt when it came to Kagome. He never realized that it was true what they say about blood called to blood. He did feel a deeper connection to her that was not romantic in the least. A connection of a father to his daughter, a daughter he did not know about until today.

Pepper found him sitting in the dark with a bottle of scotch. "Tony, what is gotten into you? You did not answer my calls and you were not in your lab". Tony said nothing. Pepper saw his moon and said, "Jarvis turn the lights on".

She sat next to Tony and figure out what is wrong with him. "Tony", she asked.

"She is my daughter, Pepper", he said bluntly. "Kagome is my daughter and I just found out".

"What", she exclaimed. "That is not possible".

"It is", he said while looking at her at loss. "I just took the paternity test. It was positive".

Pepper gasped because that meant it was true which led to realize why Kagome was so interested in quitting. "Is that why she wanted to quit? She found out she was your daughter."

"Yes", he replied.

She had no words to say to Tony. Pepper somehow expected something like this to happen and was prepared but nothing prepared her for this. Kagome was a good employee. Finding out she is Tony's daughter was something else. No one she could not tell her the truth. She was dating her father.

The both sat there trying to take in the news. Pepper sighed. "What are you plans?"

"I don't know", Tony said truthfully. He got up and began to pace in front of Pepper. "How do I deal with this? She is my daughter Pepper. Kagome is my daughter."

"I know", she said feeling the impotent feeling from Tony. He had father issues and now finding out that he had an illegitimate daughter was crushing to him.

He looked at her at loss. "She is not child. She is grown woman who does not need a father this late in life. She is even more mature than me." He ran a hand through his hair in agitation. Pepper understood his words. Kagome was an adult who knew her mind well. There is no way to deal with this without being tricky.

"How did she take it", she asked.

"She was not mad at me", he responded softly. Then he laughed bitterly. "She was more worried about my reaction than her than for me being her father". Tony did not know what to do with the confession to him. How does one prepare to be a father to an adult pregnant daughter?

Oh, no, it hit Tony like a ton of bricks. A pregnant daughter, Kagome is pregnant. Tony felt another weight come down on him. His daughter is pregnant with no other than Steve. He had reacted with mild surprised and tenderness that she was going to be a mother. Now, he has a daughter who is having Captain America's child. The results of one night stand with him. Granted they both were out because someone tempered their drinks.

Then Tony mind began to get worried. Kagome is in danger. She did not know who used unknown substance on either of them. Tony wondered if they did it because of Steve but now Tony began to think it could have been because of him. For being his daughter, Kagome will be in danger too.

Pepper saw his face go white as a sheet and worried for Tony. "Hey, you well, Tony".

He looked at her with hunted eyes. "My daughter is pregnant, Pepper". Pepper sighed. She figured rather quickly that with Kagome being his daughter any child of her would be Tony's grandchild.

"She is of age, Tony", whisper Pepper in comfort.

"How did this happen", he asked absent minded.

Pepper cleared her voice trying to make a joke since he was all down. "The same way all babies are made".

Tony groan at her words. His baby is having a baby. Damn it, he still trying to digest he even had a child. He knew he was not a good father and was careful with his lovers. Now, he has a grown daughter who is about to give him his first grandchild. He said absentmindly, "The reporters are going to have a field day when they find out".

"Don't worry about that", she said softly. "If, it become public, I will handle all that. Kagome will be safe from the fenzy that would occur from being the daughter of Tony Stark".

"I don't deserve you, Pepper", he said honestly to her. She only smiled at him because it was rare for him to be so honest without being sarcastic or snarky about it.

"Tony", said Pepper trying to get his attention. He looked at her with a lost looks. She only sighed in concern. "I may not know what you feel but I know this: Kagome is going to need you".

"She does not", defended Tony. "She is an adult".

"Maybe not as her father but as a friend and protector", she offered. "Having Captain America's child puts her in danger and now we add being your daughter to the mix. She is going to need your protection."

Tony sighed knowing Pepper was right. He knew she was going to be in danger because of Steve but now he was putting her in danger too. He needed to think this over. He needed a plan, to build. He stood up quickly as his mind began to made plans to accomplish that fact. "Thanks, Peps". Kissing Pepper he left her behind flabbergasted by his actions but only smiled knowing he was going to be fine if he heading to build something.

Tony grinned. He found his footing once again. He saw a goal and he needed to reach it. Kagome might not need a father but she is going to need Ironman. Tony was fine with this fact. He went in search of his lab to begin his work. He needed to find answers and to find a way to protect his fragile daughter for the dangers that are out there and that are going to come because of him.

* * *

AN: You go Tony! so tell me what you think...review please


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothing.

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 14: Kagome spills, Steve confront Tony

Kagome was sitting in the dinner table with Steve. She had been trying to find the right words to tell him about Tony but every time she tried to speak her throat would tighten and nothing came out. Steve notice too and wondered what was going on with Kagome.

"Kagome, what is wrong", he asked. Kagome bit her lip trying to find the words but Steve saw that she was not going to say anything. "You want to speak of something to me."

"Yes", she said reluctant. "But after dinner". He paused but then nodded because it was probably something important. They finished their dinner quietly. The both washed and rinsed the dishes. Once the kitchen was spotless, Kagome took Steve and both sat on the couch.

He waited for her to begin but she looked very nervous and that made you nervous too. He thought that maybe she was having second thoughts about them. Steve heart began to pound. He knew that he was not adept for this century and Kagome could do so much better than he could. The thought of losing both of them made his heart ache inside his chest.

"Kagome, speak", he encouraged. "You are making me nervous."

Kagome sighed. "Steve, I want to tell you something but I just don't know how to say it".

Steve began to worry even more. "Just say what is in your mind. I will try to keep up." When she said nothing he continued, "Is this about what is being going on with you?"

Clasping her hands together she said, "Yes". Taking a deep she blurted. "Tony is my biological father".

Of all the things that Kagome could have said to Steve this he did not expect. He stared at her with a blank look. Kagome began to panic but then he said, "Tony Stark is your father". He stared at her wide eye in disbelief.

"Yes", she repeated. "I found out about it last week from my mother".

Steve was confused. Kagome was Tony's daughter. Did Tony know? How come Kagome just found out? Looking at the nervous Kagome she seemed expecting an answer from him. "I don't understand".

She sighed again. "Mother told me when I turned eighteen that my father was not my real father. She tried to explain who my real father was except I refused to know the name of man who only donated his sperm to create my life."

He did not like the sound of that coming from her. "You hated this unknown man?"

"Not really", she explained. "I never thought of him like that. I loved my father and he was a good man. My biological father was just an unknown man and he had no say in my life. Since he did not know I existed, I did not feel like I should care he did too".

"Why did she tell you, now, about your father?"

She shrugged hoping he would understand some of her actions. "My pregnancy created a change of heart with me." He looked surprised. "I was in the same position as my mother. Pregnant and the father had no clue about the baby. I felt a little resentment on her part for not telling him I existed and for him never wondering if he fathered a child. I did not want to tell my child that the man who created him did not know he existed. Giving the fact I did not know whom my real father was, one of the reason I wanted to find you. You deserved to know the truth".

"I see", he said. Steve now understood why she said she was going to look for him. Kagome knew what it felt that she had a biological father and he did not know she even existed. The news must have been hard for her when she found out the truth.

Kagome waited a few second to let him digest the revelation. "I told Tony today".

Steve looked at her sharply searching her face for her reaction and he was glad he found nothing bad there. "How did Tony take it?"

"I don't know", she said truthfully. "I left him after I told him so I have no idea how he took it".

Steve thought knowing Tony, he is going to get drunk or begin to build things. "And how do you feel him being your father".

Kagome looked at Steve at a loss. "I don't know. He was my boss, then my friend, and now he is my father. I have no idea how to take this in."

Neither said another thing but Steve took her hand into his showing her his support. He cannot judge Tony because he had done the same with her. Kagome needed to know he would be there always no matter what happens. He did take a mental note to go visit Tony and talk. All of their relationships were going to change with news.

Steve found Tony working in his lab a few days later after Kagome's confession. He decided after two days to go talk to Tony. Kagome had been running around restless because Tony had yet to show himself around. She did not show it but Tony reaction was hurting Kagome. Steve put aside his own reaction to the news and went in search of Tony. He needed to talk to Kagome and cleared the air out before it affects her pregnancy.

He asked Pepper to override the codes to entering Tony's lab when he mentioned what he wanted to know. She was glad that he took matters into his hand because she could not do since she was in meeting across the country. Pepper also wanted Tony to talk to Kagome so she decided to help Steve in his mission.

"Sir, Mr. Rogers is here to see you", Jarvis told Tony.

Tony who was wearing a mask while working in his armor took it off when Jarvis told him that. "Captsicle, I did not give you the codes to enter my lab without my permission", said Tony with a displeased voice.

He ignored Tony tone of voice and said, "Pepper helped."

"Ah", said Tony. He threw his mask on his workshop desk and crossed his arms to look at him with cool face. "What is it you want?"

Steve dipped his hands into his pockets while shifting nervously. He had no idea how to begin. "I need to talk to about something".

"I figure since you verge in here", drew out Tony sarcastically.

Steve blurted, "I know Kagome is your daughter".

Tony straightened up and looked at Steve with cold look. "How do you know? Who told you?"

"She told me", he answered in defense. "She had been acting weird last week and I told her if she ever wanted to say anything to me she could. I just never figure she would tell me this".

Tony shrugged but still stood tensed at Steve. "What business is it to you?"

"Tony", he began. "I know I should not intrude".

"Then don't", replied Tony defensively.

"I won't", defended Steve. He walked closer towards Tony. "I come to talk to you because of Kagome".

Tony tensed at his words. "Is she okay?"

He dismissed Tony fears. "She is fine".

"Then I don't understand what is the problem", said Tony wondering why Steve wanted to talk about Kagome to him.

Steve sighed. "Kagome is sad. She might not say it but she hurting by your actions".

Tony cursed then looked angrily at Steve. "I've done nothing to her. I may have given space to settle things down".

"Exactly", explained Steve. Steve looked at Tony seriously. "Kagome might be thinking you are rejecting her since you have been avoiding her." He winced at Steve's words. "I worried for her and thought maybe you would go speak to her".

"I am not exactly the best for communication", explained Tony.

Steve nodded in agreement. "I understand but Kagome is pretty sharp person. She will underhand and maybe if you talk to her she will not be so down".

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it to you", he challenged him.

Steve straightened up and with a cleared voice he said, "I care for Kagome. I don't like for her to get hurt".

Tony wanted to refute that but he knew that Steve did care for Kagome. He been watching them and he doted on her like besotted puppy. They might not understand it yet but Tony knew that they both were getting closer since the pregnancy. He might even guess that they will eventually build something good out of it. Weather he liked it or not Steve made Kagome happy and kept her healthy. He could not challenge that even if he wanted to do that.

"Fine", he said in the end. "I will try to talk to her but when I am ready".

"Okay", said a grateful Steve. "Just don't take too long. The longer wait to talk to her the longer she will worry". Steve turned and left knowing that both had an understanding. Tony was important in Kagome's life and Steve is going to support her in any way he could. He will even deal with Tony being her father.

* * *

AN: Okay glad I had that over...and please review...I want to know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

Precious Gift

Chapter 15: Enter The Inu Brothers

Kona-Loo Higurashi did not know how this came about. Kagome had always been a bright child and as a young adult responsible and sensible to her actions. Until, that year in which she fell into a fate not even she her mother could pull her out. She tried to council, guide, encourage her young daughter to accomplishing her goals. Kagome had done that but it was hard to watch her come back bathe in blood, in cuts, broken bones, and sometimes broken heart.

Kagome had left for six weeks without a word and did not returned until one day she appeared at the bottom of the well with multiple wounds and a wound to the head. Her grandfather had worried and used real sutras to seal the well in case any youkai tried to use it to cross into their world. They took Kagome to the hospital to have her check. She stayed in coma for a month. When she woke up she had forgotten what she went through in the past year.

As her mother she worried for her health and had her checked by other doctors. They explained to her when a girl goes through a traumatic event sometimes the mind protected itself by refusing to remember that event. She, her father, and Souta tried to keep the jewel and all of the rest in hidden away from her. She thought that maybe Kagome not remembering was a blessing in the end. She was not sure now.

When Kagome had graduated after high school, a business man who said he knew Kagome from the past approached Kona-Loo. He turned out to be Inuyasha. She, surprised by his changed looks and attitude was startled. Inuyasha asked her about Kagome and she explained what had happen to Kagome. He was shocked but accepted it though she might have seen a slight of pain in his eyes. She did asked what he did in this era while getting coffee drinks.

He told her that their friends lived a happy life. Shippou had gone and become a powerful kitsune who used his magic to conceal the youkai community in the human world. Inuyasha said that he returned to his brother's side and together they made sure the western lands not survived, but thrive at time passed by. Then he explained that in the past century they had taken over in technology, medical, science business. She was shocked to find out he and his brother were one of the richest men in Japan and in the world.

Inuyasha said that he wanted to help Kagome build her dreams since he had caused a lot of pain during her schooling. She tried to object but he refused and gifted enough money for Kagome to study and graduate from a good university. Kona-Loo had the pleasure of meeting the older brother and found him to be so different from what Kagome had told her about but he explained that time changes people.

Now as she waited to meet both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in her house for the news she had with them. They both insisted to know what was going on with Kagome life always. When she told them where she had gone and to whom she been working they were not pleased. She said that Kagome refused to listen and they knew that when Kagome acted like there was no changing her mind.

"Mrs. Higurashi", said Inuyasha while looking like he had a long day at work. His brother looked as proper and fit as any day.

She smiled at bow in reverence. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, I am so glad you both took time to speak with me."

They all sat down in her living room after she had offered them something to drink but they refused. Lord Sesshoumaru asked, "You said it was important".

Kona-Loo nodded. "Yes, it is. I have good news, old news, and bad news".

"Well", Inuyasha said. "Let us begin with the bad news first shall we so then we can have the good news".

She nodded. "Yes, I receive a call from Kagome telling me that some months ago she was had gone out to celebrate her new job with Stark Industries", Inuyasha growl at that name but she ignored it continued. She thought it was funny Kagome had refused to work in the company and taken Stark's offer instead. "She said that her drink was tempered because she did not remember anything that night".

Inuyasha growled louder but Sesshoumaru silenced him. "Inuyasha settle down". Looking at Kagome's mom he asked, "Why did she tell you now and not before?"

She sighted. "Kagome said that nothing bad came from that night except one thing." She bit her lip. "She had sex with a stranger"

"What!" Inuyasha jumped up at that information and began to pace around the room. He was not happy that his Kagome had gone raped. "I'll kill the bastard!"

"No please, sit down, Inuyasha", she asked. He refused and she sighted. "That night had consequences".

The brother froze at that news. She smiled at them. "The good news is that Kagome is pregnant and very happy looking forward to the birth of my grandson".

Inuyasha sat down swiftly since his legs could not hold him up any longer. Sesshoumaru stared at her with calculating looks. "I take she knows who the father is".

She bit her lip but answered, "Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America". Neither said anything but she took it as a good sign that they are not angry. "She says he did not remember that night either so you may disregard the thought of foul play there coming from him".

Inuyasha grunted his answer while Sesshoumaru asked, "Does he know?"

"She told him", she replied. "He has taken responsibility for his actions".

"Then what is the old news", asked Inuyasha not pleased with either news.

Kona-Loo sighted. "You may not know this but my late husband is not Kagome real father".

"What the", said shocked Inuyasha at her confession. She smiled at his response.

"I was four months pregnant when I married my late husband. He knew about the baby and he wanted to raise it as his own that is why Kagome birth certificate says he is the father".

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow to her and she blushed under his gaze. He always had the capability to unsettle her with just a look. "Her real father is Tony Stark".

"You got to be kidding", said a shocked Inuyasha while Sesshoumaru froze in silence.

She blushed while Sesshoumaru asked, "Did she know? Is that why she went to work with him instead with our company?"

"No", she said while shaking her head. "I told her the truth when she turned eighteen but she refused to know the name of 'sperm donor' as she called him". Sesshoumaru was surprised the miko had refused to know the truth. Kagome always tended to face all the truth no matter how painful it was. This may be the first time Kagome did not want to face the truth.

Looking at her worried looks he caught on her drift. "She knows now", he concluded.

She nodded. "I told her. She did not want to know but Tony had been mixing in her life little by little in the time she been working with him. I am just glad that at least he kept a professional distance from her since he is known as a playboy".

The Inuyasha winced at her implications of her words. Then Sesshoumaru asked, "What is it that you ask of us to do, Mrs. Higurashi. Why come to us now?"

She took a deep breath, "I need to know who tried to drug my daughter. She is miko and the fact drugs in her drinks could be involve is troubling. Even if we find that maybe it was not her but Mr. Rogers who was the cause of that attack. SHIELD has already taken my daughter into custody so they are also going to be a problem. In addition, I want protection on her while she is so vulnerable. Kagome might not remember who she is but I worry the whole pregnancy would trigger her memories and cause problem with her".

The brothers looked at each other because they knew what a pain in the ass that organization was to their kind. Had it not been that they could sense magic or even have their own magic users their kind would have been discover a long time ago by them. Kagome being in middle of that could cause problems in the future. They both nodded in agreement.

"Well we have our work cut out for us then", said Inuyasha. She sighted glad that they were going to help too.

"Thank you", she replied in earnest.

Inuyasha grinned. "No problem Mrs. H. We only returned what you freely given us and our world". Sesshoumaru could not put in better words than that. He just hopes that it not as serious as he expects it to be when it concerns the miko. She always did tend to get in the worse situations.


	16. Chapter 16

I own nothing...

Here you go the so awaited answers you wanted! Yes, there are going to be surprises coming your way so keep reading!

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 16: The Plot Thickens and the air clears

You may say that dinner had become most awkward. Sitting on the table was Pepper, Tony, Steve, and Kagome. Pepper ever since she found out about Kagome parentage, she drew her closer. She might have liked her before but now she was part of Tony's family, she made sure Kagome felt welcome in their lives. Kagome had been relief that Pepper did not hate her. The only still trying to get a footing over his life is Tony.

Steve had taken the news very well. He did not act different with her but he was more civil with Tony. Tony and Steve had always have a strained relationship but now knowing about Kagome they relaxed somewhat. Kagome did not know how that was possible but it seemed that they came to a truce since they rescue her from SHIELD. Finding out she is Tony's daughter did not change that, in fact, it deepened the own relationship.

Unlike them, Kagome and Tony's own relationship seemed harder to settle down. Tony was quiet mostly around her and Kagome talked a lot around him. She hated it to make up for his silences. Tony had been a great friend before he knew he was her father. Kagome wanted her friend back. After dinner she walked towards Tony and asked, "You found any information about what happen that night with Steve and me".

Steve heard her question and drew near them because he was interested in knowing on what happen that night. "Yes, I want to know too".

Tony spoke to Jarvis, "Jarvis show me what you have found".

Jarvis brought up son holograms of files. "Sir, I found that Mr. Rogers and Ms. Higurashi left the bar in a hurry because there was a bar fights that night. I found police reports describing them in there to be the perpetuator for starting the fights".

"Oh, damn", responded Kagome. Looking at the shock Steve she said, "Bar fight, huh?"

"Why was the reason", asked Tony.

"I believe all reports present that Ms. Higurashi had been harassed by a male. When she did not wish his attention Mr. Rogers took over. Some disagreement and that man began to fight Mr. Rogers. Soon the fight became part of other fights that broke in the bar."

Steve said nothing but let Jarvis continue his investigation. "I hack into some video cameras on the street to follow their footsteps. They seemed only Ms. Higurashi was intoxicated until this point. Mr. Roger offers to take her home. They were enjoying themselves. Then I lose sight of them".

"When was this Jarvis", asked Tony.

"Around 1:36am, Ms. Kagome froze about something and stumble in the direction of an alley even when Mr. Rogers tried to convince her otherwise. The camera fee did not cover what happen there. Only that it lasted about twenty minutes. They both come out looking daze, disoriented, and Mr. Roger sporting bruises and rib clothes, while Kagome looked like she had been toss around. They held each other's hands when they drew out of the alley. They leave for Mr. Rogers's temporary resident".

"Show me", ordered Tony. They all watched Kagome and Steve walking on the street and laughing because it looked like she was teasing him about something. Then she freezes and Steve must have notice her change of demeanor. Then she practically stumbled towards a dark alley. The video gave no sound so they do not hear what happens inside the alley. They stumble out daze, and holding hands. Steve looked like he was in a fight because his shirt ripped and blood running down on his mouth while Kagome hair was skew and dirty by this point.

Tony frowned because he wondered what happen in those twenty minutes that they were in the alley. Steve and Kagome asked themselves the same question. "Jarvis keep looking to see if you can find visual on that span of time from anywhere".

"Yes, sir", replied Jarvis.

No one said anything but then Tony turned to look at both them and said, "That is all I have found".

Kagome sighed and replied, "Well, at least it's something." Frowning at the remembrance of the video fee, she asked, "Did anyone noticed that Steve looked intoxicated and fine then after the alley he comes out looking daze and like he been in a nasty fight to have caused bruises on him".

Steve went stiff next to her, when he saw himself haggard appearance next to her. He did notice the same thing and by the frowning looks of Tony he noticed too. They both had the same thought; it would take a lot to cause harm to Steve. Such threat could be dangerous if not found. "I am becoming more curious of what did happen that night by that video", said Steve.

"I must find out what happen in the alley", stated Tony then looking at the both two. "Maybe that would explain why neither of you remember what happen that night".

"Thanks, Mr. Stark", replied Kagome. Tony raised an eyebrow to her and she flushed. "Fine, thank you, Tony", she said reluctantly in the end.

Tony grinned at Kagome. He hated to be awkward around her. He missed his spunky assistant who fearlessly forced him to keep up with the world around him. Finding she was his daughter was a shock but Tony felt fitting somehow. He had always felt protective of the girl and now he had an excuse to use that to his advantage.

"Don't worry, kid, I will find the answers you seek", he said softly. Not looking at her face but the opposite direction he continued, "I will be here, in case of trouble".

"I know and I glad you are", replied Kagome in kind to his promise. Tony may be all you want to say but he took care of those he cared about fiercely. Having his promise of protection made Kagome happy inside. She knew it will take time to build a father/daughter relationship but as friends, they already there.

Kagome smiled back to Tony who looked pleased that somehow now it was less tensed than it had been during dinner. Kagome and Steve excused themselves and left for their place. Kagome smiled did not leave her face and Steve noticed it.

"You seemed more relaxed, Kagome", he stated.

She nodded. "Yes, I hated to feel tense around Tony." Sighing she looked at Steve with a crook smile. "Should I feel good that I miss him too?"

Steve understood her feelings. Tony was not person easy to deal with, his attitude left a lot to be desire. He was not open with his emotions while Kagome was an open book. With her confession he had seen the tension in the relationship even though he wanted to intervene he knew it was something they had to work at.

He took her in his arms and said, "Don't worry about it Kagome. Tony is not going anywhere and you have time to build your relationship with him". She nodded at his words and nuzzled inside the safety of his arms. Yes, she thought, she did have time to build a relationship with Tony.

* * *

AN: Please dont forget to review. I love to hear from you my readers!


	17. Chapter 17

I own nothing...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 17: Inuyasha

He felt like a pervert even though he should not feel that way. Inuyasha had been casually trying to find some clues to what happen to Kagome and he was in her once apartment. The current owner was a young girl so he felt like a pervert for invading her privacy but he needed to do it. He was careful to go investigate while the owner was currently away. He did not need trouble with the law since he was doing everything in low profile.

After Ms. H had left the mansion, Inuyasha had jumped into action. He had been a detective twenty years ago and going back to that work was like riding a bicycle. Well, somewhat like riding a bicycle because the technology had changed the last ten years. Inuyasha had to use all of his keen abilities to stay in his game. He felt challenge.

Kagome troubles were his troubles. She was his best friend after all, even though she did not remember him. The last time Inuyasha saw her, in the past, she was absorbed into the shikon. Then the explosion and well close separating her from all of her friends in the past. He mourn her loss, they all did. Kagome had become part of their family. Sango and Miroku wished to share with her their joys, pains, plans in life. With the well close to him, he knew that was not possible.

He had watched over the well in the passing centuries. He stayed protecting the village until the last person to know of their adventures there died. The village had blossomed over the decades and had turned into a town. Much later, Inuyasha stayed far away watching over the well waiting for Kagome. His brother accepted him back to his pack after he proved himself worthy of their father's legacy so he was busy, but always found time to ensure all was well.

Inuyasha would return to the well every few decades to pay his respects. He found when the Higurashi line entered at the place where Kagome's home would appear. He was a respectable monk, and to Inuyasha's shock, a descendant of Miroku and Sango, married and builds a shrine there. He watched the last two centuries how the family that would bring Kagome flourished. He only needed to wait patiently until he would see Kagome again.

Shippou had grown to be a skilled kitsune. After a terrible war with the humans, a disease hit that almost wiped out the youkai population. Shippou began to use his magic, as did many other who could do it too, to conceal youkai among the humans. At first, the demons refused since the prejudice of being superior was too deep-rooted in their minds. A lot of youkai died in vane because of the lack of vision. Inuyasha convinced Sesshoumaru that it was the way in the future and Sesshoumaru, all of his subjects, went into hiding. Other youkai lords did the same with their subjects. Only the proud ones died soon after.

After another war, two hundred years before the present time, youkai finally accepted the human dominance in the world. Their population had decrease while human flourish even after the war. All youkai today conceal themselves behind tightly spells. What Inuyasha did not expect was that hanyous sprung because of these actions. Youkai realized that their numbers were declining so mixing with the humans became a necessary. Inuyasha became an inspiration toward the new youkai world because even though he was a hanyou he as strong as a full youkai. He showed them that with the proper care, hanyous could become the future for their species.

Laws were place in their society because they did not want to cause havoc with hanyous in the human world. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kouga and among other prominent youkai that regulated this occurrence. The greatest achievement had currently only happen within the last century. Now days, he could the scent a good population of hanyous of all variations from half, quarters and such. Kagome would have been proud with all they had created. She had longed for a world in which hanyou would exist without the prejudice that carried.

Their pack grew over time. Sesshoumaru mated Rin when she grew older and has birth three pups to him: two sons and one daughter. His brother's mother had not been happy but with the wars she reluctant gave in and now doted on her grandchildren as a true grandmother. She remarried and pup a girl a century ago. That been a shock to Sesshoumaru but a welcome addition to his pack. Kouga married Ayame as he had promised and had many children. Shippou married a century ago to a charming hanyou vixen and has one pup. Inuyasha has yet to find a woman to mate even after Sesshoumaru always told him to stop pinning after Kagome.

Inuyasha did not pin after Kagome. He wanted to make sure she lives a happy life, finds a good man or youkai to marry, have many pups. Once he satisfied his best friend is good then he would look into finding a woman to mate. Inuyasha hoped he find such a woman after loving two great women in his life. The standard in his life is going to be hard to surpass by any female interested in him.

His first meeting with Kagome, in the future, had been by accident. Inuyasha had increase to watch the shrine every five years to see if Kagome was around. He was on his way to the shrine when he saw an accident. An eight year old girl was crying over her dad's body. Inuyasha knew that scent! He ran towards Kagome and wince since he had not been near to save her father from dying. He knew her father died and now felt even guiltier for not preventing that from happening.

Kagome cried and he held her close hoping to give her comfort. When her mother arrived, he gave her back but understood that the cycle of her life in the past was to come soon. Inuyasha found strange, in the past, that her mother raise her while there was not father. He watched over her until the day when she falls into the well. It took all of his powers to stay put even though knowing all that was going to happen to her. Later, he helped hide away any evidence of his past self in the city while staying away from being discover by him.

Later, Sesshoumaru had called him because they had problems with mutants since some had the ability to sniff out demons which drew him away from Kagome. He winced when he was not there for her returned and found her graduating from high school already. When he approached her mother she had been in shock. She quickly explained what had happen to Kagome and Inuyasha heart pained.

She forgot her past friends, her life in feudal Japan, demons, the shikon no tama. She forgot about him. He wanted to rage at the fates because after waiting so long to see her again it was impossible. Sesshoumaru and the pack took the news as low blow. They understood the trauma of what happen to her but it hurt them that she did not remember any of them. Sesshoumaru tried to recruit her to their company after she graduated from college but she refused and ran away to America.

Inuyasha sighed. Now he is acting like a cat burglar trying to find clues to give him about what happen to his best friend the night to conceive her child. He hopped that what happen that night not directed from a youkai. They had rebellion from the youkai residing in America because of what happen with aliens. In their minds, they had the right to come out in the open since others came out of hiding. Many high authority youkai tried to squash such occurrences. They did not know the reaction of the humans knowing that they existed, that they live among them for centuries. Inuyasha shuttered at the outcry that would probably happen.

Finishing his search, he hoped that it was not what he thought happened to her. Kagome is now so vulnerable without her memory but she a miko which her power is there for her to use or felt by others. Her mother had asked them to help her with this but Inuyasha said that it was hard to put a spell on her since her magic would fight it and disable it later. Kagome's mother thought of gifting Kagome with jewelry and trinkets which carried a barrier that stopped others from noticing her. Inuyasha hopes she was wearing a charmed that night. If not, they are in big trouble.

Leaving the apartment, he set out into the night. He will not stop until him finds answers to his questions. Now that he was around it did not hurt to keep an eye on Kagome. She might not remember him but he does. He owes her a lot whether she knew it or not. Kagome saved their lives and that changed the course of the future.

* * *

AN: There you go...answers! If I miss something or you have questions ask me...review please...


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Inuyasha or Avengers

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 18: Why you should be careful with pregnant ladies…

Jarvis

He watched her like a hawk. He made sure Sir's daughter was well take care off. He noticed her tendency of going to the bathroom every two hours during the day and stayed no more than ten minutes. When she did not come out after twenty minutes, he intervene.

"Ms. Kagome", he called out. When he did not get an answer, his program was set to make sure she is well and had not accident in the bathroom. He set out Dummy to investigate. Dummy opened her door and Kagome screamed at the robot. Dummy startled hit the walls of the bathroom causing havoc inside the bathroom while setting off the fire extinguisher he carried with him.

Ms. Kagome came out of the bathroom cover with coolant and distraught. She asked, "Jarvis, why is dummy busting in my bathroom".

"Mr. Stark set up in my programming to watch over your health. You spend too much time in the bathroom when I called out you did not answer. I send in Dummy to check on your health".

She replied, "Fine, but why sent Dummy? Never mind I will deal with it with Tony since I know all of this is his fault anyway". She ran angrily to the elevator. Jarvis still kept a watch over her even though she said otherwise. Her health was his priority.

Tony:

"Tony", call out an angry Kagome as she entered his working lab. Bruce was helping Tony develop suits for the team. Each team would get a suit to benefit them in battle. Tony looked up from his work at an angry daughter. "Why is Jarvis spying on me?"

"What happen to you?" He looked her over and wondered what happen.

"Dummy busted inside the bathroom and when I yelled he panic setting off the extinguisher. It's your fault I am all wet now!"

Tony put away his tools to look at Kagome sheepish. "You are getting further in your pregnancy. I thought he could help in monitoring you since Steve is not around during 'call of duty'".

Kagome grunted at his answer. "That does not mean he has to spy on me all the time. I cannot even go to the bathroom without him nosing in there saying 'Ms. Kagome you spent too much time in the bathroom, I thought you had an accident.' Hello, for your information I have a human being pressing down on my bladder all day and night. I have not been able do number two for two days and when I was trying he interrupted! Keep your AI and your other robots out of my business!" Kagome was screaming at Tony by the time she finished the last sentence and looking fiercely at Tony.

He did not know what to answer to her. When he thought that Jarvis could monitor her pregnancy, he did not know she would act so angry with him. Bruce was trying to cover his laugh behind his hand at his blunter. "Sorry", apologize Tony but inside he was trying to find ways to watch her without the need of Jarvis.

"Good", she said in huff. Walk back the way she came, and left the lab. Tony wonder if this is going to be an ongoing occurrence during her pregnancy. He hoped not but still the protective instinct did not swell down.

Clint

"Whoa", Clint exclaimed. He stared at Kagome, while she was drinking a gallon of juice. He had arrived at main kitchen to get a drink, only to find Kagome acting like a thirsty man. Her belly really showed this time. "Getting big there, little lady".

Kagome froze when he said that. "I am", she whispered. Looking down on her belly she began to cry. Clint realized what he done and panicked. He was never good on dealing with crying woman.

"No, its okay", he tried to amend.

"You mean, it's okay to be fat", she wailed loudly.

"No!" he said. "You look great, Kagome. A healthy soon-to-be mom, I think".

Kagome stopped her tear abruptly. "I am".

He nodded. "Yes, pregnancy looks good on you".

She smiled at him than burst into tears again. Clint had no idea what he said that made her cry this time. "You are great Clint, happy tears", she said when she notice his panicking face. He slump into a chair once she left the kitchen. He never realized that pregnancy women were emotionally delicate in their state. Clint did not know how he is going to deal with that the rest of her pregnancy.

Natasha:

Kagome ran towards a walking Natasha, well, as much as she could run with her big belly. "Natasha, I need your help!"

She went into battle mode and seriously asked, "What is the situation?"

Kagome cried begging. "I don't know what color to choose for the baby's room". Natasha tensed next to her. Natasha never knew how to deal with a situation like this but she treated as any mission.

"What is the hold up?"

"I can't decide which color to use, baby blue, or yellow?"

"Why only those two colors?"

Kagome answered, "Baby blue is the original color for boys since I am having a son. Yellow is a good neutral color and its warm".

"Choose the one that best represent you child", she advised. Kagome thought over what she said then jumped into action. She began to leave only to stop and thank her for her collaboration.

"Thanks Tasha", she said while Natasha watched Kagome leave and her last thought was this: Kagome sure is acting weirder than usual. Though wonder why color had to do with anything for a child.

Bruce:

Bruce watched as a nervous Kagome approached him. He wondered if she was nervous around him now that she was pregnant and he was not exactly what you call 'safe'. She began, "Bruce, I heard you are good with yoga and meditation".

He found at her words strange but answered to her. "Yes, they help me relax. Why do you ask?"

She smiled brightly to him which made feel a little more nervous at her reply. She answered, "Simple, I need a yoga partner, since you already into it, would you help me with my yoga for pregnant women video I bought. Steve wanted to join me but SHIELD is keeping him busy during the day which it's the time I prefer to do my exercising."

Bruce looked at her in shock then asked nervously, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. He sighted since he did say already he was into yoga and Kagome looked earnest so he could not deny her request. Her sad puppy face made it hard for him to deny any of her requests. She already pushes him to find her teas and weird food combinations. He hoped that the exercise would keep him calm when he is around such delicate woman. "Then we have a deal".

Kagome jumped in joy and hugged him close. He tensed at her touch but relaxed after a few seconds. He did not mind her hugs, they were warm and sense. Maybe helping her would help him in the end too.

Pepper:

She been waiting for her for the past half hour and Kagome had yet to leave her room. They had decided to eat lunch outside the tower, even though Steve and Tony worried over Kagome's safety but they had convinced them that they were not going far away from the tower. Their men accepted reluctantly, Kagome tear up some and that prompt the men to let her do whatever she wanted. Pepper tried to keep from smiling at Kagome's new manipulate power over their men.

Sighing hard, Pepper walked to her room only to find her sitting on the bed crying with clothes thrown around her in array. Pepper ran to her and said, "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"It my clothes", she wailed. "I just bought clothes last week and they are not fitting anymore".

Pepper saw her dilemma and sat down next to her. "Kagome, don't worry we will buy some more".

"That is not the point", she said sniffling. "I am getting bigger every day."

Wrapping her arms around her Pepper patiently said, "Its natural Kagome. Soon you are going to have small little boy running around."

Kagome sighed hard. Looking at Pepper sheepishly. "I am being silly."

She laughed at her expense. "Sure, but just remember is all worth it. After you can work our butt to lose the baby fat and be slim, sexy for Steve".

Blushing Kagome whispered, "He finds me sexy like this too".

Grinning Pepper could not stop herself from tease her about that. "See, we just need to buy clothe a little bigger so all that", pointing at her rounded tummy, "could fit that in it".

She grinned at Pepper. "Shopping huh?"

"My kind of therapy", replied Pepper grinning. They left the tower after that and Tony only felt a cold shiver ran down his spine while Kagome and Pepper laughed at their plan.

Steve

He found her again waiting for him on the sofa. No matter how many times he said to her not to do it, because of her state, she would still do it. Gathering in his arms, he was about to take her to her room when she woke up. Sleepy she said, "Are you okay, Steve".

He smiled down on her and said, "I am fine".

Burring her face in his chest she said, "Good, I don't like it when you get hurt".

Steve smiled fondly at her concern for his wellbeing. He was used people ignoring his health since he was very durable, but not Kagome. Even though it was hard to get him hurt, it was possible. He felt inside warm at her caring heart because she never seen him as Captain America or even Captain Rogers. To her he was just Steve Rogers and that made her even more enduring to him.

"Where are you taking me", she asked.

"It's not good for your state to be sleeping in the sofa, Kagome", he said softly.

Shaking her head she said, "I wanted to wait for you because sometimes you don't tell me you are back."

He sighed. "I promise to tell you next time".

"Don't feel like sleeping alone", she said softly and Steve stopped on his way to her room.

He looked down on her while she stilled had her eyes closed. "You want to sleep with me?"

Nodding her answered Steve did not know how to take that reply. They have been sleeping in separate rooms lately. He did not think it twice. "Okay, but you need to rest".

Taking her to his room he lay her softly on the bed while he took time to change into his sleeping clothes. Carefully he slipped in beside her and Kagome turned to cuddle next to him. "Baby misses you", she said softly

"Did he", he said as he gathers her in his arms. "What about you, did you miss me?"

"All the time", she confessed honestly. Steve felt glad about her reply. Then she said, "I feel safe when I am with you".

Kissing her sleepy face he said, "I will try to do my best to protect you both. You both mean a lot to me, Kagome".

She did not answer because she had fallen asleep. He smiled tenderly at her sleepy face. Kissing her once more, and gathering her closer Steve fell asleep. His last thought was that he would do anything to keep them both safe always.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your reviews...things are going to get good soon...so keep reading...


	19. Chapter 19

I own nothing…

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 18: The Priestess

When Thor appeared once again on Earth it was through the means of an artificial bifrost. SHIELD, with the help with Dr. Banner, Tony, and Dr. Foster were able to bring back their friend. He announced that the punishment given to Loki was fair, harsh, and will help him think over all that he has done. SHILED was pleased, and then they took Thor to the tower since everyone else lived there. Jane Foster followed, but only because she wish to be reunited with Thor.

Kagome did not know what to make out of Thor. He was big, like, huge, blonde, and very friendly. She had not been there to welcome him to the tower since she did not know him, but the rest of the Avengers welcomed him. She studied him from afar, and wondered if all the gods looked like him. He supposed to be the god of thunder, but Kagome's mind he was just a long live alien with the power of lightning. As far as she knows, humans also had that ability to control lightning, mutant yes, but still had the ability.

She waited until dinner to meet Thor, and his greeting startled her. Jarvis announced to her that Steve and the others expected her in the main room. Taking a deep breath she entered. Steve was the first to notice her and came to her side. Bringing her closer to meet Thor he said, "Thor, this is Kagome. Kagome this is Thor".

Thor quickly stood up in alarm to look at her with wide eyes. The group startled by his abrupt movement. Thor kept staring at Kagome in shock, while Kagome began to get unconformable. She tried to smiled even though she wanted to tell him it is rude to stare, but in the back of Kagome's mind, he was staring at her face not her belly. "Nice to meet you, Thor".

He still did not say something. Tony saw his friend has stared and Kagome discomfort and intervene. "Thor, I know she is pregnant, but she only a little pregnant." Kagome threw a narrow look in Tony's direction, which he ignored, but return to look at Thor.

Kagome was about to say something when Thor said, "You are a priestess". Making Kagome startle in where she stood. Steve, who stood by her side, tensed next to her. Steve was not the only one to wonder what he meant by 'priestess'.

Frowning clueless, Kagome stared at Thor. Then it hit her, her family linage. They were descendant of priestess. Smiling at Thor, she replied, "Yes, my family owns a shrine in Tokyo, Japan. I am what you call a miko or holy priestess in my religion. How did you know?"

Nodding, Thor finally relaxed and smiled at her. "I have not met a priestess in a long time. Shame, since they were extraordinary people. You shine over, my lady".

The silence was thick, and everyone kept staring at Thor and then at Kagome. They figured that he meant that she a 'glow' on her. Women often told they get this during their pregnancy. They did not understand what Thor truly meant by those words.

Taking his words as a compliment, she replied, "Oh, well, thank you, I guess." Confuse by the whole 'shine over', she shrugged it off, she figured it was a thing for the alien god. Finally with the air cleared, Steve stirred her towards vacant seats, and he sat next to her in the other vacant seat. Thor sat down too, and then they began to talk.

After dinner, they all sat in the living room. The only one missing was Bruce, he had dismissed himself early because he had been tired, and wanted to sleep in early. That left the rest of the Avengers, Jane, Kagome in the room. Pepper was in a business trip and was returning in two days so she was not there to welcome Thor back.

Tony, with a drink in his hand, asked Thor, "How long will you be staying here Thor?"

Thor replied, "I will be staying here until I am needed in Asgard. With the Trial of Loki there had been so much unrest in my world. Father said to take time away to fix alliances with Midgard, and then return home when he calls".

Looking at Kagome and Steve, Thor said, "What a joyful news I found with the pending birth of your child, Steven". Steve raised an eyebrow but smiled in pride at Thor.

"Yes, it was a surprise to all of us", murmured Tony.

Thor looked confused then looked at Steve. "Was not the child something you wanted?"

Coughing seemed to made its round around the other Avengers. Steve and Kagome turned pink at his question. Steve blurted, "I am happy it happened". Kagome bit her lip while trying to get a hold of her embarrassment. Thor looked confused, but the others took advantage of his confusion to begin a series of questions about the trial. Thor tried to be as impassive about his answers as he could.

"Why does man of Iron not sound as happy?" Thor looked confused while everyone tried to ignore his question.

Kagome sighed and said, "Tony is my real father and not looking forward to being a grandfather".

Tony yelp at her words but Thor laughed out loud in merriment. "What joyful news I find myself in?" Holding Tony in a bear hug, Thor continued, "Tony, you must be pleased that you have such a fine daughter but that your comrade fathers a child with her".

Tony on grumbled silently at his words while Steve coughed his laugh at Tony's disgruntled face. Kagome only grinned at Tony. Thor ignored Tony's reaction and set out to find all information he might have missed in his departure to Asgard.

Kagome was falling asleep hearing them talk when phone rings were set off. She stood up fast at the alert to the trouble. Steve sighed next to her. She knew that he loved to help save the world, but she also knew he wanted to be with her. Smiling he told him when he looked at her sadly. "Go save the world, Captain". She kissed him good luck, and he deepened the kiss.

The others tried to pretend not to notice except maybe Tony, but he too left them alone. He was getting used to their small display of affection when the others were around. Steve followed his friends after pulling away and looking at her tenderly. Kagome was alone since Jane excused herself to go to her lab to do something. Walking towards her suite her last thought was that she hoped that they were okay.

* * *

AN: Yup, just a tease to what is coming…(hehehe)


	20. Chapter 20

I own nothing…

Precious Gift

Chapter 19: Merging of Hearts

She heard the commotion before she heard the swearing. Kagome stood up to look if Steve had returned. Opening her room, she found him in the living room with tore up clothes. She gasped and he must have heard her because he turned in her direction.

Kagome walked fast towards him then kneel before him in a hurry. "Steve, are you okay?"

He smiled reassuring to her. "I am fine. I have only small bruises that would fade tomorrow".

"Then why the cursing", she asked expectedly.

"Fighting only makes me hungry", he said sheepish.

"I know", she replied knowing. Standing up she asked him, "I can make you something."

He frowned at her attire. "You were sleeping. You should go back to bed. I will find something to cook".

Shaking her head, Kagome said sternly, "I want to do this".

Steve wanted to argue the point and Kagome just bend down and kissed him silence. He was surprise by her forwardness but enjoyed their kiss. Pulling away she said, "I want to do this for you since you save my world all the time".

He smiled softly at her words and accepted her offer. Once she fed Steve, they both yawn in tiredness. Kagome told him, "We should go rest".

He did not argue her. She took his hand lead him to his room. Instead of going to her own room she stayed behind. She blushed but he said nothing. Sleeping in the same room was not a first for them. Steve remember when sleeping together began.

Kagome had fallen asleep watching television as she waited for him to return for his assignment. He did not have the heart to leave her alone so he brought her to his room. Kagome woke a little disoriented saw him, kissed him, and borrowed under his covers. The next morning, he woke up with her draped on him snoring softly. Another time, Kagome came while he was sleeping and said baby was restless. The baby tended to settle down once Steve began to massage her tummy. She quickly fell asleep. He did not move her back to her.

After that, Kagome stopped sleeping in her room, and Steve made no comment. He enjoyed having her near at night. Loved the way, he could scent her shampoo on his pillows. She even began to use his bathroom for her needs. In all, Steve liked how things were progressing. Their relationship was unconventional and backwards but he would not have any other way.

Looking down at Kagome's face, he wondered if it were not for the baby, would he had made a move on her. She snuggled suddenly closer to him and he wince a little but remain. He looked at her once again and smiled. Yes, he would have.

She felt warmth and strength nearby. Kagome had dreamed a very pleasant dream. Not knowing she was awake, she began to kiss that chess she dreamed about so much. She bit, lick, rub, kissed that beautiful chess. When she felt arms go around her she moved over Steve. Not much of a move since she was sprawl over him already. Then when she felt his harden member she rubbed her own neither regions, her blood run hot.

Kagome was too busy enjoying the arousing harness that was startled when she heard, "This is a great way to wake up".

Opening her eyes, Kagome stared at sexy Steve with wide eyes. Sitting up, she felt her blush run all the way to her chest. He kept smiling at her embarrassment. When she tried to adjust herself on him, she accidently rubbed his member again. They both gaped at the sensation it brought to them. Kagome watched as Steve's eyes darken with passion, and her own response to his lust.

Their relationship had only progress to hard core kissing or petting and Kagome was getting frustrated. The doctor was right. She was horny and Steve kept her at arm's length. Kagome did not understand his actions. She could not get more pregnant than she already is, and they are not virgins since baby show evidence of that night. She had a hard time concentrating being around him and not wanting to jump him and ravish him just to get rid of her hornyness then she would chasten herself for those thoughts but it only made it hard being around his gorgeous body.

Her body began perk at the motions Steve began to leave behind with his hand. When he touched one of her breast she emitted a gasp. He stopped but Kagome moved forward to force him to do again. Through her tack top, he kneel her swollen breast into a peak. He pinched it, and Kagome felt a pool of heat ran down her body and settle on her centerfold. Steve noticed she liked that and began to do the same with the other breast using his other hand.

To her part, Kagome rubbed and purred at the sensation his hands brought to her body. Dreaming about him touching her was one thing, but to have it done in real life was another. She began to make small round motions with her lower body on Steve harden member which made him breathe heavily.

He moved one of his hands to move under her top and the top when off her body like that. Kagome lower herself to kiss him deep. He moved his hands around her toward her lower back drawing her closer to him. They both groan at the contact that made. He pulled away looked up at a blushing, but passion ridden Kagome. He never had seen her look so beautiful.

"Are you sure", he asked hoping she would say yes.

"Yes", she replied in a hiss.

Steve quickly move away to take his and her clothes off. Then they both lay down to take a fill of each other nudity. When he stopped to truly see her completely naked, he made an intake of breath. She was all that he dreamed off. Kagome began to feel shy by his heated stared and tried to cover herself but he stopped her.

"Don't", he said as he pulled away her hands. "You are beautiful".

Kagome bit her lip and said, "Even with the round tummy". Kagome was self-conscious about her figure. She was not a vain person but her tummy made her body look awkward and it sometimes moved around. She thought that maybe her pregnancy was the cause of his restraint.

Looking down her stomach, he bends down to kiss it and his babe moved. He smiled up to her and said, "You look more beautiful as you are. Inside your body, you nurture my son and it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen".

Not waiting for her to change her mind, he began to kiss his way up to chest. He was careful not to let the full weight of his body on her in her delicate condition. She cried out, gasped, and groan at his kisses. When he touched her left boob finally, she pushed herself against his mouth. He sucked, licked, bit softly on it making her writhe on the bed. Her hands move to his hair to bring him closer to her making her center wetter. He has the same treatment to other breast, and Kagome did not if she could handle anymore.

He swiftly switched their bodies, brining hers on top of his once again. With her pussy so closer to his harden member sent a shiver of anticipation through her body making her throb at a hard pace. She lowered her face to kiss him deeply. Moving her tongue inside to discover and taste his mouth with her own. He played, teased, and sucked at her tongue while his hands occupied themselves with touching, kneeling, squeezing her rounded ass or anything he touched.

She pulled away from his mouth and began to kiss down his chin, his jaw, to his neck which she bit, sucked, and then continue her journey to when she began. She loved his chess, it was magnificent. It was broad, hard, and yummy to her. Her hand trace down his shoulders to his fantastic abs, and to touch him there while her mouth was occupied tasting him repeatedly.

He groaned at her touch and move forward when she began to stroking him. He was hot and hard at the same time. Kagome never knew how soft yet strong it felt. He did his own exploring with his hand. Steve lowered his hand from one of her breast to her hidden mound. His passion doubled when he felt her hot and wet for him. When she stopped, he made a hissing sound for stopping. Standing up she looked up to him, he saw what she wanted. He maneuver her body so her entrance was on top of his harden member. Carefully, and slowly Kagome lowered herself onto him until he was completely inside of her.

Steve hissed at the sensation her warmth entrance felt. He had imagine many times how it would felt but never imagine the pleasure it felt to be inside her like this. Her walls clung, and held him tight which he grounded his teeth to get a grip in his passion. Kagome, with the help of Steve, began to move slowly up and then down own him. The reactions of their bodies making love cause them to feel whole.

Kagome looked down on Steve, as his cheeks flushed at the pleasure. Leaning forwards she kissed him deeply, and he opened his eyes to look at her. Kagome could not stare away from the heated and tender look he was giving her. As their pleasure was coming to a peak, their bodies moved in a frantic motion now, but they never looked away from their eyes. Kagome reached her orgasm first, she closed her eyes, gasping lowly at the immeasurable pleasure she was feeling. Her walls tighten, and spasm around Steve.

Once she came, Steve own orgasm followed with a sharp pulses. He groaned his own release. He felt as the world tilted and he was knock on side. When he stopped pulsing, he opened his eyes to look at Kagome who had fallen down his chest worn out. He pushed away her hair, and directed her chin to look at him. She smiled with a haze eyes, and he said, "I love you, Kagome".

With a short intake of breath, Kagome's eyes widen. She stared jaw slack at his confession. Steve honest eyes told her he was sincere. This was no aftermath of sex, it was the real thing. Kagome own eyes began to blur and he began to panic. "Kagome was is wrong. Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, dismissing his worries. Looking at him with a brilliant smiled said, "I love you too". Steve's own reaction to her confession was gratifying. He pulled her closer and kissed her senseless. They bodies still joined at their nether regions, made their movements remind them of their joined members.

Carefully, Steve lifted Kagome off his soft member. They gasped at the sensations but ignore the pulses cause by the movements. He quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. He returned with a wet rag which he used to clean them. Kagome tried to not to let her embarrassed show by his actions. Once that was over, he kneeled in front of Kagome. She was sitting down on the bed when he did this.

"You say it's true", he asked. Kagome nodded. "Since when do you feel this?"

Biting her lip, Kagome replied, "I think from the beginning. I never thought you would stay in our lives but you did. Everything you did for us made me closer, safer, and the feeling grew stronger over time. I found you attractive but it was the person behind the face what captivated me. You are both beautiful inside and out, Steve".

He nodded, even blushed a little at her praise. Touching her face he said, "I fell in love with you when I found about the child". She puzzled over this. He continued. "I always felt lost, confused in this world when I realize that I belong here now. That I have someone who shares family links with me, I felt complete. The fact, that you, a modern woman, wanted to have my child made me realize how lucky I was to have found such a woman like you. Your honesty, kindness, your beauty, even your sassiness captivated me from the beginning. You are what I never expected and always wanted in a woman to love".

"You do love me, for me", she whispered. He nodded. Kagome eyes began to blur once again at his confession and he gather her in his arms. He sat on the bed while she sat on him. They ignore the fact that they were both naked. He rubbed her tummy while she gathered her emotions. They stayed like this enjoying the intimacy, and the letting sink in their own confession. The day began at a good start already, hope for a future together kindle in their minds even if neither said anything.

AN: There you go for those who wanted more fluff…(this is like my first time writing this type of scene…ah was kind of embarrassed so do not shoot me…I usually skip these scenes in other stories…)


	21. Chapter 21

I own nothing...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 21: The Accident

Their new intimacy had united them even closer. Steve would touch her more often, while Kagome would smile at him fondly and could not wait to have him alone to rediscover their passion together. The others noticed the changed but made no comment, well, at least not to their faces. They were happy for them both. Steve was less stiff around them and Kagome smiled even more. Her laughter and joy kept the team relaxed. The only who would have had a problem was Tony but he said nothing. He realized that Kagome is an adult and in such she made her own decisions. He wanted to get angry with Steve but when he would produce such a happy glow on his daughter he could not do it.

Kagome was approaching her seventh month of pregnancy and what had looked like a small balloon now looked like a bigger balloon. Everyone tried to make her comfortable as possible. Especially, when she wanted something, all of them would bring it to her. Steve, Clint, Tony, Natasha, and Bruce made sure whatever she wanted they got it for her. Once she craved Oden from Japan, and Clint went to get for her. Bruce made her all the teas she wanted since he was an expert when it came to them. Tony made sure that she was taken care physically since he brought her doctor to work for them in Stark Tower, Kagome exasperated when she found out, but having her doctor close at hand was a good thing. Her, private doctor, now, was thrill to be part of medical staff at the tower.

Steve, Natasha, Pepper made sure she was fine with the rest of her pregnancy. Everyone was surprised that Natasha was including herself but she only shrugged at his or her questioning looks. She said that she never been around pregnant women and was curious about them. They let it slip because Kagome kept giving the team killing looks if they take away her massage therapy from her. Natasha was very good with her hands besides killing.

In all, somehow Kagome became the center of attention from everyone. They were all eager to meet the baby soon and they all wondered how it would look. Would the baby have her coloring or Steve's blonde looks? Would he have her dark blue eyes or his lighter ones? Would the baby have his ability or would it be normal? The last question was something that bugged Steve more than Kagome. When he mentioned it she only smiled at him and said, "He would be like his daddy in all ways then?" Steve was startled but pleased about her words. he only prayed that they would be okay in the end.

Pepper and Natasha kept saying to her that she needed some time away from the tower kidnapped Kagome. No so far away since Steve would only worry for her safety but far enough from the men's hovering. The girls decided to go look for spa that was design for pregnant women. Who knew they had such a thing, but they realized that in New York all is possible. Kagome was inside the private limousine that Pepper drove around when trouble happened. When Natasha emergency phone when off, they all looked at each other.

Natasha answered her phone. "What is problem?"

She heard the answer and curse loudly in Russian. "Fine, I will stay since Pepper and Kagome are with me but once I get them safely to the tower and will catch up with the team".

Kagome looked worried, "What is going on, Tasha?"

"Nothing just another villain thinking to have his moment over taking the world", she replied dryly.

Natasha tensed while Pepper and Kagome tried not to worry over much. They are used to the team going into battle. They were not in line of battle but if things get worse then they are stuck in traffic. Natasha quickly told Happy to find a different route to the tower and that SHIELD agents would be waiting for them to get them there safely.

Kagome only sat back trying to calm down her heart thinking that the Avengers knew what they were doing that they are going to be all right. Happy did find a way out the traffic through ally not something Natasha would prefer but if it's the quickest way to get to the tower she would relent. When they were a few blocks from the tower. They felt the blast rather than see it.

It rocked the limousine somewhat and Pepper moved to Kagome to hold her close while Natasha went outside to investigate what was going on. They had only a few minutes before the car was hit once again sending all the people in limousine askew while Natasha screamed for them. Kagome hit her head on the window breaking it while Pepper hit the door knocking them out quickly.

Natasha quickly went to the limousine to see if everyone was okay when no one answered she began to panic. She called in for emergency enforcements and then hated to call Tony for the bad news.

Despite that the guy seemed like douche with his biomechanics robots the avengers were having a hard time taking him down. The guy had formed some type of shield around him and his little creatures while they shoot at them. They had a hard time trying to contain them since they kept flying away. Ironman, Thor, and Hulk tried to take them out but with the shields they were having a hard time destroying them.

Steve wanted it all to end he said, "Let gather and attack the leader and maybe the shields would fall and then take the other things down". The entire team gather and with all the might focus on the Biotech Man as Tony called him. When Thor's hammer finally made a breakthrough the barrier the douche guy panic thinking that there was no way they could take him down and tried to make a run for it.

Biotech Man scatters his minions and himself in different direction to make sure to have different targets for the Avengers. Captain America with the help of Ironman followed Biotech Man while the others took down the other minions. They minions kept firing away to the Avengers and to the population causing havoc as the fled. Once Ironman and Captain took down Biotech Man together they waited for the others to announce the minions are down too when Natasha called.

Tony answered her call, "Natasha kind of busy now". He put it on speaker so Steve could hear too.

"Tony, tell Steve there been an accident with us. Kagome and Pepper are being taken into SHIELD's hospital right now", she said carefully.

Steve world stopped. Kagome is hurt. How is that possible? She was supposed to be safe! Not waiting for Tony reply he told him, "Tony, take us there!"

Tony grabbed him and then flew them as fast as his armor could to SHIELD's hospital. They both kept replaying all types of scenarios in their heads. None reassured them until they saw Kagome and Pepper.

* * *

AN: Yes, this accident is going to bring change...and please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Pity I own nothing...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter: Awakening

Kagome heard the beeping of a machine before she opened her eyes. She looked around and found herself lying down in a hospital. When she looked at her prodding stomach, she panicked. She never remembered getting pregnant or even having sex! What was going on? She began to rise up from bed but felt pain at the all over her body.

She needed answers, she needed her mother! Pulling away the needle that connected her to the monitors, she tried to move herself. A doctor, two men, and several nurses instantly invaded her room.

"Ms. Higurashi, you must remain calm", the doctor ordered her.

Kagome frowned and said, "Where am I? Who are you?" How could he say for her to be calm when she is pregnant without knowing how it happened!

One of the men, a tall, blonde man stood near her and held her hand. "Kagome, you are okay. Both the baby and you are fine. You just got hit on the head, and been sleeping for a few days."

Pulling her hand away, Kagome demanded. "Who the hell are you? What baby? I want my mother!" He frowned at her reply and Kagome looked down on her belly only to find it rounded and huge. She began to panic because she did not remember getting pregnant let alone having sex with anyone. In fact, how she got pregnant was not a big problem, who got her pregnant is the problem.

Steve felt like he had been slap in the face when she said that. Tony who stood afar drew near and said, "Kid, what is wrong?" On the outside, he showed no expression but inside he was dying. His daughter was in a terrible accident (because of the current villain jerk) and waiting for to wake up had taken out years out him. Seeing her all confused was making him worry something is off.

Looking at the dark hair man with a goatee replied, "I do not have to answer to you, sir. I need my mother this instant. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I pregnant?"

The doctor stood by her other side and said, "You need to relax Ms. Higurashi. All this tension is not good for your baby."

Kagome swallowed hard and winced when reminded she was pregnant. "Doctor, please I need my mother. Call her". Kagome began to remember the last memory. She had destroyed the jewel, talked to Midoriko, and then it all goes blank after that.

The dark hair man said, "She will be arriving from Japan in two hours".

"What!" Looking startled at all of them. "I am not in Japan."

"You are in America", replied the blonde guy. He held her hand tighter and Kagome freak out. He was acting entirely too fresh with her and she did not like it. In fact, she would did not like the other guy either because she knew neither of them.

Pulling her hand away from him and Kagome drew closer to the doctor. "I don't know who these two men are. Please, make them go away." She looked pleading at the doctor and he nodded. The doctor would do anything to keep his patient calm. Looking at the Captain Rogers and Stark, both looking reluctant to leave, motion them to leave the room. Once the doctor made sure she did not pull away her connections and was not moving left the room.

Steve was the first to confront him. "What is going on? How come she does not remember me or even that she came to America, doctor?"

Trying to settle him down, he replied, "Sometimes, when people receive a concussion temporarily loose their memories. The fact that she remembers who she is or that she was a mother is a good indication that her may have a temporary amnesia."

Tony cursed loudly. Crossing his arms he said, "In other words, she might remember some things but not other things."

Steve did not know how to react to this. He almost lost her, and the baby. The entire time he move in the direction of the SHIELD's hospital felt his entire life line was on hold. Kagome and their baby were the most important beings to him and if he lost them. He could not think he would survive. What the ice could not do, their death could.

Pepper had come out better than she with just broken ribs had and twisted ankle but Kagome did not. Her head had crashed with a window giving her a concussion and deep cut on her head. The first thing they had done when arrived was for transfuse her with blood because she had lost a lot of it in the way to the hospital which Tony was too happy to donate.

After two days of waiting, he was near the nurses monitors with Tony when the nurses yelled for the doctor that her heart monitor flat lined. Both Tony and he stood frozen at the thought of her being dead. When they went inside, to see struggling to get off the bed was a relief only to be shock by her lack of memory.

Steve back into the wall and tried to get a grip what was going on. Pepper, who was out of the hospital but waited for news of Kagome before going home said, "Steve, it's probably just temporarily. Have faith, Kagome is strong. She loves you too much to not remember you." She tried to comfort him never seen him so out of character.

He said nothing. Their teammates remain silent. They all loved, and cared for Kagome. Her loss of memory meant that they, too, forgotten. The doctor left them to take care of other things, but the team refused to leave the waiting room. Steve longed to be with Kagome but with this it made his heart ache deeply.

A couple of hours later, a Japanese woman, who looked awfully like Kagome, called out Tony's name. When she found them, she quickly moved towards Tony. "Where is she? Is she okay, the baby?"

Tony tried to reassure her. "Kona, she is fine. The baby is okay, but…"

"What", she demanded. "What is wrong with my baby girl? If something is wrong I want to know right now."

He winced at her words, because she was not going to like what he was about to say. "She has temporary amnesia. She remembers nothing about us, prior in living in Japan with you".

Her gasped then said, "Not again, this cannot happen again-"

"Again", repeated Steve quickly. He had let Tony talked to Kagome's mother since Tony knew her. She turned towards him in question. "What do you mean again?"

She shook her head. "Nothing it's just only years ago she had an accident. She lost an entire year of memory. I worried that could have consequences later."

"And you never told me this", stated Tony angrily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It was at her 16th birthday, way before you even knew she existed. When would I have time to tell you?"

Tony straightens up at her subtle accusation. "And why is that?"

Steve stepped in to block their soon-to-be fight. "Mrs. Higurashi, I am Steve. I worried for Kagome. She remembers nothing, not even her pregnancy. She has been asking for you."

Looking Steve gratefully she said, "Thank you Steve. I going inside and see what I can do about this". She excused herself. Walking inside the room which held Kagome, she took a deep breath at the sight. Looking at her daughter once again in a bed was hurtful to her.

Kagome saw her come inside and smiled. "Mom, you are here". She began to cry and her mother pulled her into her arms mindful of her pregnancy. Kagome held her close until she pulled away. "Mom, what is going on here? The last thing I remember was that I spoke to Midoriko, and I was coming home".

"Oh", replied her mother. She understood what was going on. Kagome did not even realize six years have passed already.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Kagome, when you arrived at the well. You were hurt. You spend some time in a coma and when you woke up you remember nothing of the past."

"What?" exclaimed a shocked Kagome. "The entire year I was in the feudal era. I did not remember."

Her mother nodded. "I let it go since you were okay. When you graduated from college, Inuyasha appeared at our house to congratulate you".

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at her mother feeling bittersweet of the news of his existence in the future. "He is still alive. How that possible? What about Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, him too", replied her mother softly. "He came to offer you a job at his company but you refused".

"I did", said Kagome disbelieving. She would have taken the job offer if she knew whom they were.

"Yes", she answered. "You, instead, left Japan to live in America and work for Stark Industries as Virginia Potts, Pepper, assistant. She moved you to be Tony's assistant instead."

"I work for Tony Stark", Kagome said. She could not believe then she flown when she noticed something. "Mother, how old am I?'"

She touched her face softly and said, "You going to be twenty-three in a couple of months".

"Six years", said Kagome. "I can't remember six years. How is that even possible?"

Looking down on her prodding stomach, she was scared to ask. Her mother notice and said, "You came back Kagome, very sick and hurt. You spent a month in a coma while your powers repaired your wounds. When you woke up, you remembered nothing of how you got hurt even about your time in the past. At first, I thought it was temporary but as time passed I worried. We took you to a Neuropsychologist to help us and he said that the mind was a complex system whatever you did not want to remember was something you unconsciously did not want to face. We decided to not tell you anything and let your live."

"The pregnancy", swallowed Kagome. "How did that come about?"

"Six months ago you went to celebrate your new job. You got drunk, had sex, and then got pregnant", replied her mother carefully but bluntly as possible.

Kagome closed her eyes. She began to cry. This is not happening to her. She still have no closer with Inuyasha, and now she is having a stranger's baby. She had sex with a stranger, unprotected sex. "Mom, I'm scared."

Her mother held her close and said, "Don't worry Kagome. You are not alone in this, I am here now. You are also happy here. Steve, the father of your child, is here too".

"Who", whispered Kagome. "The blonde or the black hair guy with a goatee"

He mother sighted. "The blonde guy, his name is Steve Rogers. He also known as Captain America."

Kagome did not understand the meaning of that title but sounded important. "Mom, tell me that is all. I don't think I can take more news."

Her mother sighed. "There is more news you need to know." Kagome wanted to lash out. It was not fair. She remember nothing. She braced for news. Her mother drew her hand in both of hers and said, "But I will tell you when you are settled better".

Looking at her mother, she asked, "How am I to answer to this mother. I have unprotected sex. I am carrying a hero's baby. Who am I mother? Who did I become? How will I face Inuyasha now?"

"As an adult", she replied. Kagome stopped bitter laugh abruptly. "You decided to work with Tony when I said otherwise. You decided to keep your baby before you even told me. You decided to build a relationship with Steve despite he is in constant danger and his celebrity status. You remain in America despite wanting to go home."

She gaped at her mother. Her mother nodded. "You did this all from you own choices. Even your relationship with Steve was a choice. You are in love with him Kagome. You called days before that you confessed each other your true feelings. That you loved him even though you both did not start in a conventional relationship."

"I need to be alone", said Kagome after a while. She needed space to deal with all that been confessed to her.

"Okay, baby, I love you", her mother whisper on through her hair while kissing her. She quietly left Kagome to her thoughts.

* * *

AN: Wow, Kagome is back but with blanks in the memory lane...again...but dont worry or despair this must be done...please review...! and thanks for your comments they make me glow in happiness!


	23. Chapter 23

I own nothing...sad but true

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 23: Turn of events

Mrs. Higurashi wanted to shout at the cruel of fates. After all that Kagome suffer, after she finally settled into her life, this happens. During her flight, she prayed her daughter and her baby were in good health. She was not expecting her daughter to wake up and forgotten six years of her life.

Steve stood up when she went into the waiting area. Tony stood next to him. Steve asked, "How is she?"

She tried to relieve his worries. "She is well, but the amnesia is true. She cannot remember past six years. She thinks she is a sixteen year old girl, pregnant, and living away from her mother in another country".

She looked at Tony and said, "She does not remember you as her real father either."

"What did you tell her", Tony asked. He felt a slight pain in his chest that his daughter once again is lost to him. He had finally been able to talk to her without the awkwardness now she does not even remember working for him.

"The truth", she told him.

"What?" Steve was shocked at her reply. "You told her everything".

Kona-Loo sighed. Looking at Steve she said, "Not everything but Kagome is a smart girl. Responsible, and mature for a girl her age while I wish to tell her everything doing so right now would not be healthy for her or the baby." At Steve's broken heart she continued, "Steve, even when she was younger, Kagome was different from other girls. She loves you this I know. I think we should try to help her remember her lost memories."

"Don't you think that is hard for her", he asked worried that his now sixteen year old fiancée, mother of his child, would come to harm because of it.

Shaking her head she replied, "Kagome would always want to know the truth. Yes, she avoided knowing about Tony, but she is pregnant now. Things require for her to deal with them sooner rather than later".

Steve winced. His heart ached even more now. She was looking forward to having their son and wondering how he would look. Now his Kagome is lost inside, and wonders when she will come back. Looking at her he asked, "What do we do now?"

"I suggest that we all try to be patient with her", she said this while looking at Steve, Tony, then to the others. "Kagome needs you all more than ever."

Her phone rang and she saw the caller id. She excuses herself by stepping outside the room. "Inuyasha, I am here at the hospital. Where are you?"

"Outside, can't get in without clearance and busting in is not good this guys", he said dryly through the phone.

"We have a problem", she said carefully.

"Is she okay, is her baby okay?"

"Inuyasha, she received a concussion that restarted her mind back to the time she forgot".

"What do you mean", he asked.

"She remembers you now but forgot the last six years of her life", she said truthfully.

She could hear him swear through the phone. "This is not good", he said.

"I told her you are here in this time", she informed him.

"Why?" He sounded confused by her actions.

"She needs to know, in case you want to see her", she admitted. Kagome never had the opportunity to have a closer with Inuyasha because of her memory loss.

He said nothing for a few seconds. Then he said, "Can you let me in?"

"No, security here is very tight. Especially since this is Captain America's child."

"Shit. Well, I will wait till she is out. I am still working on the case, and on to something", he told her.

Sighing she said, "Okay, good bye Inuyasha". He replied to and then she hang up the phone. When she turned, Tony's presence startled her.

He was frowning. "Who is Inuyasha?"

"Kagome's old friend", she replied because it was the truth. "He was talking to me when I heard the news. He is nearby and wanted to know about her condition".

He took her word. Then he said, "We have much to discuss". Sighing again she agreed. Apparently, Kagome is not the only one facing her past too.

Kagome's mind was still reeling over what her mother told her. The unbelief was still prominent in her mind. She was so caught up with her mind that when her baby made itself known and Kagome gasped. She touched her tummy in wonder. She always dreamed of having a baby, that having one now is such a shock. Pressing her hand in the spot the baby was hitting, she felt again the movement of her child. Her child, her baby, a precious gift of life Kagome instincts told her to keep safe. She should be raging in anger because it was not Inuyasha's baby. Her relationship with him was pending, but she cannot regret her baby.

She wondered who the father was. Kagome remembers a handsome face, gorgeous body, soft and caring voice. Who is that man? Did she love him like her mother said? If so, for how long that has been going on? Have they made plans for the future? Many question kept Kagome from falling asleep. Night had fallen but she did not want to sleep. She was afraid if she closes her eyes she would forget something else.

The door to her room was open, and the blonde man entered. She remained quiet and with her eyes closed. Her mother was lying on the sofa while she tossed around. When he entered, he stood by her bed. She saw him through her eyelashes. He looked over her and then moved aside her bangs to touch her forehead. She made herself breathing evenly.

"Kagome", he whispered to her sleeping form. "I am glad both my son and you are okay. You might not remember me, but I will help you remember. I love you, and want you to get better." He kissed her check softly, and then turned leaving the room silently as he came. Kagome opened her eyes, and her heart ache. He spoke with such sincerity, such devotion. She dreamed of being love like that. How ironic that now she found true love in another man but does not remember about it.

Kagome had a lot to take in and accept. Waking up to a world she did not understand, in place she was not familiar, and surrounded by people she cannot remember about was hard to take in. Sighing because it was going to be a long and sleepless night.

* * *

AN: Thank you all for your reviews! And I feel sorry for what is going on with Kagome...her life is going to get complicated in the future...and yes she will get to meet her 'old' friend soon!


	24. Chapter 24

I have announcement. I am need of a new beta…that's two I had and yet…oh well anyway…if anyone has mercy on me (because seriously I need some) please contact me and let me know you will take on this story (and the others)…please don't make me get on my knees and beg…(cuz I have weak knees and it hurts!)…anybody….

By the way I own nothing….

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 24: Returning to the tower

She dreams about him. About a man who loved her and made her feel whole. When Kagome wakes up the next day, she does not remember the dream only that he is familiar to her. They were all familiar to her. The dark haired man, he kept looking at her, as if, waiting for her to do something. She had received visitors in the morning but their unknown faces troubled her. They all looked genuinely worried about her, but she did not remember them. She felt guilty about it.

Steve, her baby's father, as she found out was the one that troubled her the most. His presence made her feel weary. He kept his voice calm around her but she felt his distress in his aura. She wished she could remember but every time she tried it pained her. The doctors released her the next day only warning her not to move too much or to stress out for it could rise her blood pressure again and cause problems in her pregnancy.

The doctor told them her brain was bruised and swollen it was blocking her memories. All the needed to is wait and once the swollen area deflated, she would probably begin to remember the things she forgot. The others were hopeful but Kagome wondered if that would occur. She is still between wanting to find out the truth and wanting to run away to Inuyasha in hiding at the first opportunity.

Her mother decided they could return to where she was suppose to be living for two months, Stark Tower. When she arrived at the Tower the first thing she noticed was a weird voice talking to them. Tony intro-ahem, reintroduce him as Jarvis, his personal AI. Kagome thought that was both weird and wickedly cool. Then as they stepped into the common room, people jumped out crying out surprise!

Kagome first reaction was to move into a battle stance and push her mother behind her while pulling out a knife, Kagome inbreed battle mode stood out, well at least she tried while having a big balloon of stomach prodding in front of her. The others stared at her with wide eyes, while her mother softly said, "Kagome, relaxed please it's not good for the baby".

She relaxed her stance but kept a weary look out for anymore surprises. Tony was the first to comment on her reaction. He sighed and said, "Sheesh, kid its surprise party not a surprise attack. How you learn those moves anyway?"

Both mother and daughter looked at each other for a while then her mother sighed. "Kagome took one year of hardcore self defense classes, remember. The accident that caused her first amnesia was the consequences of those practices".

"Right, what kind of classes where you letting them teach her again", replied dryly Tony as he looked at both of them. Something was off with this story and somehow he wanted to learn more of it but he needed to be careful how to go about it.

"Archery, one-on-one fighting, sword fighting, and the ancient arts of miko", replied Kagome nonchalant while everyone stared at her in wonder.

As Thor listen this, he jumped in to say, "So you are a priestess! The servant of a god, correct."

Kagome shrugged. "You may say that, I guess." Looking at him closely which made Thor feel like she was seeing into his soul. "I am not found of gods right now. They think to use us as pawns for their games and disregard us when not of use".

Thor cleared his voice. "Not all of us".

"You are awfully far away from home are you not?" Nobody said a word at her accusation to Thor; because she was sure no one told her he was not from around.

Pepper drew closer to Kagome to distract her from verbally beating down on Thor and said, "Hello Kagome, I am Pepper Potts, also you ex-boss and a friend. I organized the welcome party".

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her words. "Ex-boss? Since when do I not work for you or you do not accept pregnant women in your company?"

"Kagome", warned her mother.

She allowed her mother's chasten. "Forgive my rudeness and thank you for the surprise".

Pepper took her words well despite her question. Another redhead drew nearer and said, "Hi, we met briefly at the hospital. I am Natasha and I am your neighbor of sorts."

"Yes, you work with Mr. Rogers, correct?" When she nodded, Kagome looked at her closely. Noticed something was off from this woman. She looked like a human but somehow felt off, as if, modified like Steve.

Her mother drew her near a couch and told her to relax but Kagome felt out of sorts. She felt like she knew this people but not remembering made her feel uncomfortable. When she noticed the last person, her eyes widen. He looked a little out place. His clothes were askew and rumpled and his hair had a fight with the comb and lost. What worried her was what she felt coming from him.

Rage and power were the prominent feeling that guy was releasing. Her mind was being bombard by his emotions. Thor, the lighting guy, was not as bad as this one was since he could control his powers and dim them down. This guy felt like a time bomb, as if, at any movement he is going to lose it and explode. Kagome discover that not only she could see auras but she was also empath which mean she could feel the emotions of others which was one of the reasons she was so sensitive with others. His aura leaked green radiation but wondered how that is possible since he looked so calm in the outside when inside he was raging in anger. She would have been screaming with fury by now.

Sweat was forming in trying to control his aura but she was having a problem since she was not supposed to show her power to anybody. A hand touches her shoulder and she jumped. Steve frowned at her, when she looked at her worried. "Are you okay, Kagome?"

Trying to get a hold of her power she said shakily, "I am okay". He looked like he did not believe her but she tried to smile but came out as a crooked wince. Turning back to that lone man she noticed he moved closer and Kagome heart moved faster.

The man said, "Steve is everything okay?"

"Yes, Bruce", he answered. To Kagome, Steve said, "Kagome, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, he is a scientist working for Tony Stark here in the tower." Then he smiled at a private joke. "He is also your partner in yoga exercises you taken for your pregnancy".

Dr. Banner said, "Kagome, I am glad you are okay. I know you might think this is all too strange but if you ever need something please ask me".

She tried to answer him but the jolts of his aura pusing against her were getting too much to her. Kagome had not properly been able to meditate to control her power since she 'reverse amnesia' as she was calling it. That is taking a toll on her grip on her powers. Standing up rapidly, she moved as far she could from him.

Both Steve and Dr. Bruce stared at her in surprised. Kagome never once felt the need to step away from Bruce in fear. Taking deep breaths, Kagome began to push herself away and not tried to make it look like she was running away. Steve stepped forward, "Kagome are you okay? You turned pale as a sheet. Is it the baby?"

"Mom", Kagome called out. Her mother heard her and came running to her. She had been talking to Tony and Pepper over when Kagome called out to her in distress.

Taking the shaky hand of Kagome she asked worried, "Kagome, what is wrong?"

"Mom, please take me away." Her mother is confused. "Mom, it's too much. Too much information at once I can't cont... rol…I can't control...it" Kagome closed her eyes while her mother took her in her arms.

"Tony", she called out.

"What is wrong with her, Mrs. Higurashi", asked Steve while everyone looked at them worried. Tony came to their side fast while Steve waited for her to answer his question.

"Tony, please I need to take Kagome somewhere isolated," she told him.

Kagome tried to calm herself before, her power began to manifest. "What are you talking about Kona-Loo?"

"A place where is isolated and hard to get to, please now", her mother begged.

"Follow me", Tony said quickly. The pale face Kagome was sporting spurs him into action. He had taken into heart the doctor's orders.

Kagome, in her mother's arms, walked into a dark place in the tower which looked more like a cage. Inside the room was a single bed and her mother lay her there. Her mother kneel down and asked, "Kagome, are you sure about this?"

Nodding she whispered to her mother, "I need time to get a grip mom. It's too much onslaught from the outside not enough time for me to contain it without showing myself to them." Not facing Tony or Steve who followed them to the cell design to hold Bruce while he deHulk, she tried to be as relaxed as possible. "They are different it's too much".

Her mother understood her words while it left the Tony and Steve more confused. Steve asked, "Is she going to be okay?"

Kagome saw her mother smiled softly to Steve, "She is. She just needs some time alone to gather herself and everything is going to be okay". He did not seem to like it but accepted it since there was no physical problems showing. Kona continued with her explanation. "Kagome is a very sensitive being. Leaving her alone for a while in which she could take in all that has happen to her would be the best thing to do."

With narrowed his eyes watch as her mother's instance left Kagome to gather herself. She hoped that this time isolation would be a good time to meditate and take a hold of her power before all hit the fan.

* * *

AN: Yup...she is totally waking up as a priestess once again...I am sorry to hurt Steve but remember Kagome had unresolved problems before she even worked with Tony...so thank you all for your reviews I hit more than 300 already! wow! I feel the love...thank you guys...


	25. Hidden Secrets

I own nothing…

* * *

Hello my faithful readers! It is I the author of this story…I am in a pickle! I need a beta like soon! Please, if you have experience and the willingness to take this story contact me to melucio1 I thank you for the rest for willingly reading this story with my poor writing…Enjoy!

Precious Gift

* * *

Chapter 25: Hidden Secrets

Steve did not like this. This Kagome was different. She watched them with weary looks which he did not blame since technically they were all strangers to her. Her reaction to the surprise party was something else though. She been trained for combat, he was surprised to find that out. Her fast reaction and they way she pushed her mother out of harm's way show that she is not a beginner in fighting. Which raised question on why would she need such things and at such age. Then her reaction on being near Bruce was staggering. She looked like she was sensing something and then panicked. No one had told her yet that Banner was the Hulk since they did not wish for her to fear being near him.

Staring at the video feed he had been watching for the past four hours was getting no more answers than before. He heard the sound of footsteps coming and heard Tony speak. "Has anything changed?"

Shaking his head Steve answered, "No, she is still in the same position she was four hours ago. Crossed legged, taking deep breaths, she been meditating this entire time and seemed to not be stopping."

Tony stood by him and watched avidly as Kagome sat calm in meditation. He said softly, "Something is going on, Steve". He turned to him and said, "They hide something. Her mother was close up about her training and her accident when she was 16 years old. What happened to her?"

Steve wanted to deny his accusation but he knew that when Tony was into something it was because it was important. Sighing he replied, "I don't know, Tony. She acted like a panic animal when Banner drew near her. If I did not know any better, she knew what he was and was scared to life in being near him."

Tony frowned while crossing a hand at his chest and the other messed with his goatee. "Yes, I get it, but what is with the need for meditation. You meditate to calm yourself, central yourself as Banner does. What is she hiding that she needs to do this for more than four hours? Do not get me wrong but why hide yourself if you do not have to hide something. Besides when I first hired her I did a scan in her record she came out with white flags but now I wondered what I had missed."

The heard the door opened and Natasha followed by Clint came inside the surveillance room. Natasha said, "Check this out. Apparently Kagome during her entire 15th birthday was in and out of school for health related issues." Tony took her finding and began to read them through. He did not like the sound that his daughter had been sick and Kona-Loo did not tell him.

Steve frowned and said, "Yes, but that seemed normal in a way. I was sick a lot when I was younger."

Tony not looking form the file he said, "Yes, but not with half of the sicknesses recorded here." Not understanding Steve looked confused. Tony revised his words. "Steve, sickness stated here are impossible to catch or be cured from. Even some of them only appear until you are very old".

Not liking how that sounded Steve asked, "Is it possible?"

"Possible but probable", replied Clint. "The other thing, why not seek out medical attention when they appeared. There are no records of her ever taking any treatments for any of those sicknesses. We also found that there is no record of a doctor actually confirming that analysis. Other medical records states of broken bones, burned skin, wounds that 'accidently' in her shrine because she was being clumsily. In some cases, this would sound like family abuse but since she was supposed to be sick. No one question them."

Natasha included her research. "Another thing was that during some 'strange' events occurring in the city or in her school, she seemed to have been connected to but it was well covered. This is the work of someone covering their tracks or any connections to her." Looking at Steve in eye for his opinion on what she found. "So either she got sick and magical found a cure for rare deceases or they are hiding something. I have a feeling someone is hiding it for them", replied Natasha.

Steve asked, "What would cause for a young girl to go in and out of school, with parental approval since her mother is aware and covering for her?"

"That is the question", asked Tony. Running at hand over his face he said, "Whatever they are hiding seemed important enough for Kagome to get fighting lessons and for her to come out hurt because of them."

"She has a scar", whispered Steve absently. They all turned to look at him but underneath his blush he continued. "She has other scars but she has this star shaped scar on her side. It is heal but she tends to rub in absently in habit. I never asked how she got it but I always wondered."

"I've seen her rub her side sometimes too but never seen that scar", Tony added.

"She could have wounded herself in her training. She did say that she trained in sword fighting", replied Clint.

Steve shook his head in denial. "That scar looks as if, someone tore her side with their sharp teeth because it is not clean cut from a knife or even an arrow".

"Which show us that those two are hiding something", stated Tony.

"Maybe they are", replied a quiet Banner as he walked inside the room. "Should we want to know what is it they hide and why?" Natasha and Clint worried that her secrets might put a bigger target from SHIELD since they do monitor all potential threats.

"Hell yeah, I do", exclaimed Tony when no else replied. "She is my daughter. I wish to know things about her that I missed".

Clearing his voice Steve replied, "I just want for her to be okay. For the two of them to be safe is all I want".

"Then how to we do this", replied Natasha.

"This", questioned Steve not getting her statement.

"Yes, Steve, how do we find the answers we seek", she repeated.

"Her mother is out of questioned. If she is willing to hide it she is not going to be willing to tell us the truth", added Bruce.

Tony agreed with Bruce. "You are right. She hid her daughter's troubles back then she will do again. We can see she is good at keeping secrets. Kagome does not remember us so she is not going to trust us with her secrets either. We need to be careful because SHIELD would get the scent of our search and will butting in".

"Then we watch them", replied Natasha. "Sooner or later, one of them will slip and then we can gather what we know and confront them. Meanwhile we try to find more information about her, her family, anything that would clue us in".

"You think that is a good idea", asked Steve. "she is already skittish around us. Confronting her will make her bolt and-". He did not finish his sentence. They others looked at him in sympathy. They knew how happy they had been just a few days ago. Now all that happiness seemed to have vanished to thin air. Kagome leaving would break Steve completely.

"I won't give up", stated Tony. Looking at Steve he said, "I won't let her run. She is my daughter and I have lost a lot of years because of secrets but not this time. I refuse to lose her before I could enjoy her presence in my life." Tony would move heaven and earth to keep her close. He might not have been part of her early life; he will be damn if he lets the rest of it being apart.

"We won't", agree Steve as he took hold of Tony's shoulder. "We have much to lose and I won't have that. I love them both to let them go". The team also agrees with them. Kagome may not realize this now but she had become important to all of them. With her warm smiles and acceptance, she won over their loyalties. She is going to have the fight of her hands if she thinks she could forget and leave them behind.


	26. Meeting Yasha

My dear readers I am sorry for the delay but I am in a pickle. I realized that by the time I find a beta, you all be waiting for quite a while for an update. I thought about it and decided to the heck with it! I will update even if I have grammar errors (I try my best in this but can't promise anything solid) the story must continue! To many of you who are dying to know what is next but have to wait so long I am sorry so here you go…enjoy.

(Ps. If you see a grammar errors please tell me or even better apply for my beta)

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 26: Meeting Yasha

Kagome needed to find a way to meet with Inuyasha. Two weeks had passed since her accident and she was having cabin fever being stuff inside the tower for so long. The Avengers watched her like a hawk and she could not do anything without one of them being there. Especially when Tony's personal AI always knew where to find her. She needed to find a way to leave the tower and then go meet with Inuyasha. She needed to see him, to know what happen later, to see with her own eyes that he is doing well.

Her mother gave her some information but Kagome wanted to hear it from Inuyasha's own mouth. Her frustration was getting to her. Then she got an idea. Steve wanted to do anything for her and she could use that to go outside the tower. Then plan some way to get away from him and then go see Inuyasha.

She found Steve talking with Tony and cleared her voice to get his attention. They both turned to look at her and Steve asked, "Kagome, do need something". He looked so concern that it irked Kagome to have to lie to him.

"Yes, I feel stuffed inside the tower. I need to get out, breathe fresh air before I lose it." When he looked confused she added, "Back home our shrine is surrounded by a forest. I used to take walks through it and feel one with nature."

"There is no forest here but we do have central park that is near", Steve said.

"That would be fine", she told him. "At least I will be out of this tower".

Tony asked, "May I come too".

Kagome frowned at his request since he always found ways to be near her and it was starting to freak her out. Shaking her head she said, "Steve alone is fine". Tony looked sad accepted her request.

She quickly found herself in central part taken a stroll with Steve. Kagome planned to leave him in the park while she goes and takes a cab to Inuyasha's suite which he owned. Thinking a way to distract Steve and make a quick getaway. She found an ice cream stand, popular, and a perfect excuse for her. "Steve", she called to him.

He answered, "Kagome, what is it?"

"Ice cream", she blurted. He stared at her then at the ice cream stand then back to her. "I want ice cream cone with vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, and gummy bears".

Steve stared at her request and relented. He was used to Kagome always asking for him for all sort of weird combinations of food that a normal ice cream cone was something weird for her to ask. Nodding he said, "Okay, just wait here at this bench while I get your ice cream". Frowning when he saw the long line he added, "It will take time".

She smiled at him and said, "No matter, I will wait here".

He seemed reluctant to leave her by herself but did ask she asked. She watched him walk away and make line to the ice cream stand. Once in while he would turn to look back at her direction, as if, making sure she was there. Kagome would smiled and wait for the perfect time to leave. When a man selling balloons appeared and stood between the waiting Steve and Kagome, she bolted.

Taking her purse with her, she called for a taxi. Once inside the taxi she made sure she was not follow. Relaxing she told the cab the direction to take her. Kagome felt bad for leaving Steve behind but how was she to tell him that she wanted to see a guy. A guy who used to be her ex-boyfriend and whom practically changed her life. The taxi took her at the address and she paid him and got off the cab.

Looking at the building she entered the lobby. She told the receptionist that she was going to see Mr. Taisho and to announce her to him. The receptionist did as she asked and told her he was waiting for her. Kagome quickly went to the elevator to Inuyasha floor. Yes, floor, since he owned the entire floor.

Stepping out the elevator she went to ring his door. Kagome felt nervous, but somehow her felt heavy for going to see him in secret. She felt like an adulterous. Shaking her weird thoughts, she gasped when he opened the door.

They both stared at each other in shock. Taking each other's appearances like a starving man, they both were surprise by what they saw. Kagome looked beautiful with her pregnant belly and Inuyasha looked far too accustom to modern clothes. Kagome snapped out of it quicker and said, "Hey, Inu, planned to leave me in the hallway longer".

He snapped out of his daze and welcomed her inside. Kagome stepped inside and saw that the place looked good. Inuyasha looked at her surprise look and said, "yes, I got good taste too Kagome".

She laughed and finally jumped into his arms while he drew her closer. He scented her and pulled back. Looking down on her said, "A little pregnant there, Kagome".

Kagome stared down at her tummy with embarrassment. "You can say that again".

He drew her near the living room and they both sat down. Kagome would only stare at Inuyasha. Whatever she was expecting, this was not. He acted all calm and collected. He had manners now too. He saw her stare and said, "Curious about me, Kagome?"

She nodded. "Yes, what have you been up to, Inuyasha. Mother said that you and Sesshoumaru-sama own a company."

"Companies, if you want to be technical", he responded. Sitting back down he said, "I've integrated into the human world better than Sesshumaru. He still has trouble tolerating the humans so near to him".

Laughing, Kagome said, "I do believe it." Taking a deep breath she asked, "The others, what happen to them?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Sango and Miroku married and had four children. They had two little girls and two little boys, in my opinion, copies of them. They named one of the girls after you, Kagome".

Bowing her head, Kagome tried to reign in her tears. She said softly, "I am happy that they found happiness after all we've been through".

Inuyasha handle her tissue and Kagome took it to dry her tears. He continued, "Kohaku married a girl and had two children with her. They build a village in honor of their family. The village prospered since it was in the western lands. Shippou is still around".

"He is", she said excitedly. "Has he changed much?"

He snorted. "The kid is bigger now and you may say turn out handsome".

She laughed at his words. "He is a kitsune, Inuyasha. Is he married?"

"Yes, to a hanyou vixen. They have only had one kit", he replied.

Kagome smiled at the news. Shippou is all grown up and a father. Then she sadden, she lost a lot of time away from their friends. "Your brother, is he married?"

"That guy married Rin", he told her. Her eyes widen and dropped mouth only made Inuyasha grinned. She was not the only one surprise when that happened. He told on, "I was aware of my older brother attachment to little Rin. We did not suspect romance in there. Rin grew up in Kaedes village after the battle with Naraku since we discovered she was miko. Her training made her leave Sesshoumaru. He saw her in rarely times and next thing they knew she was already a fully grown woman. Deadly and beautiful is what she became. Her courtship of Sesshoumaru was a laughing matter in the pack but more was that he actually accepted and mated her."

Trying to stifle a laugh, Kagome only imagine the trials Sesshoumaru had to go through while Rin peruse him. Clearing her voice, "What happen to the rest of our allies?"

"Kouga married Ayame and had many pups. (sword maker) is more old and crazier than before but now he has a disciple to teach his art. Miyoga is now in the medicine field to help sick people. Many others died, though, Kagome".

Frowning she asked, "Why? How is that even possible?"

"We had two wars with the humans that devastated our numbers. In addition, a sickness spread among the youkai and only the strong, hanyous, survive. Our numbers wane and so we went into hiding with the help of miko and kitsune magic. Those who were too arrogant died quickly. I convinced Sesshoumaru and the western lands hid. Northern and Eastern lands followed except the southern lands. Their perished in time and we made sure that no trace was left".

Kagome was sad by what happen with youkai but it did explain why youkai were not around this time. They are in hiding. Then she realized something. "Inuyasha, I should be able to see them. How is it that I can't see them?"

Looking sheepish, he answered, "When you were young we found ways to use charms to hide you away from youkai but we also realize that it also hid youkai from you. Our adventures came to light and we cover up any mess made by us while I was in this time."

"Are you going to take it away, the spell", she asked.

He shrugged. "If you want", he said nonchalant. She nodded and he drew nearer to her. When he cut away her mother's locket, Kagome senses exploded with youki surrounding her. Inuyasha said, "Careful Kagome, take deep breaths. Now days, youkai are not problems for humans unless they turn rogue or cornered."

Taking deep breaths she tried to control the information that was cursing through her miko senses. Calming down she said, "That was intense but necessary".

Holding her hand he said, "I am glad to see you Kagome".

Smiling brightly she said, "I am glad you are okay too, Inuyasha".


	27. Half Truths

I own nothing…

* * *

Hello! Sorry for the delay, that is life to you….anyway…thank you so much for your reviews…I love them because I like hearing everyone's opinion. I have yet to find a beta so here is the deal…I will try to write as best in my ability and you all don't complain (too much) I would update sooner…if you do…well things are going to be pull back until I find a way to fix my grammar errors without causing you all eyesight problems…thanks again and enjoy!

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 27: Half truths

Kagome stared deeply at Inuyasha then she frowned. "You have not said anything about yourself Inuyasha. Are you married?"

He pulled away and shrugged. "No, I am not. I have not found someone to be at my side. You and Kikyou left high standards in my life".

She frowned at his words. "That is not an excuse. You are been alone all this time?"

"Not really", he told her. "I had the pack. I watched over the well. If all that fails, I would find a career to live for."

"Career you? Which one", she asked curious of his exploits.

"First I was an explorer, than a merchant, than a mercenary, than a scientist, and the last was a cop, and currently a CEO", he informed her.

Kagome sputter at his words. "A cop, Inuyasha you were a cop?" Grinning in mischievously, she said, "As a dog cop?"

He narrowed his eyes at her teasing, "No wench, as a man cop. Though it did help I had a good nose to sense the bad guys".

She burst in laughter at this. She just imagined him going down on his knees and smelling the bad guys away. "That job totally fits you, Yasha!"

He smiled at her laughter. He was happy she looked more relaxed now. Mrs. H informed him that she was very tense in the tower. He could not imagine how she was doing with all that has happened to her. "I am here to find out why you could not remember the night you got pup", he told her.

Her laughter stopped suddenly and stared at him in question. "Yes, mom told me. Have you found anything?"

"I got some surveillance feeds and looks like you had some trouble during the night but I am still working on what was it exactly", he told her.

Nodding she said, "Okay, you will tell me when you find more right?" He agreed.

Looking at the time he said, "I think we should cut our meeting close. You been gone for three hours I know the baby's father is worried."

Kagome looked down on her tummy with sad eyes. "Inuyasha, to be honest, I am lost. I wish I can remember what I forgot because it hurts to be around him." She looked at him with sad eyes. "He is so wonderful to me. Takes care of me real good and I know he loves the baby like crazy".

"And loves you too", he said softly because he knew it was not hard to love once you met Kagome.

"And loves me too", she echo. "He so honest and wonderful that I times I feel like I want to remember. Then I get scared and wish not to remember because it would mean…I…" She left out the rest which Inuyasha understood. Kagome loved him long ago but with his stupid mistakes he ruined what could have been an eternal love.

Holding her hand he said, "Kagome, you faced evil and darkness itself. You are not a coward at heart".

"When it come to my feelings I am", she said softly knowing he knew this was true. "You know I run from my feelings."

"Yes, I know", he tapped her nose. "But also remember hearing you say that if you ever fall in love again. You would not be such a coward and that you would fight him until the end."

"I said that", she questioned him on how he knew that.

"To Sango, you did".

Sighing she said, "I did right". Taking a deep breath she stood up from her seat. "I need to head back home. I will stay in touch with you. Be careful the Avengers work for an agency name SHIELD that looks to me like a bunch of spies".

He laughed at her warning. "It's a challenge keeping hidden from them and I will be careful." With one last hug, she left his suite.

The entire way home, Kagome was trying to find a way to explain her whereabouts. She found that it was best to be honest. She hopes that Steve would not take it bad. Moving out the elevator, she greeted a worried Steve. He took her in his arms while checking she was all right. "Kagome, are you okay? Where have you been? I lost you at the park. Why did you leave?"

"Steve, give her space. We all wondering where she was this entire time", said a casual Tony Stark but Kagome understood the undertone. He was not pleased with her.

Kagome found all of the Avengers staring at her. She looked for her mother and found her next to Pepper. Kagome looked back to Steve and said, "I went to see an old friend of mine".

"Kagome, do you mean-". Kagome's mother left out the rest of that sentence but Kagome understood the question.

Nodding she said, "Yes, mom. I went to see him. It has been a year-no years since I last saw him. I needed this."

"Who is this _he_ you are talking about", asked Tony. Steve remained silent beside her and Kagome did not know if to take that as a good or bad sign.

"He is my best friend", replied Kagome. "We met when I was 15. I guess when I lost my memories we lost track of each other. He was in the city and I wanted to see him so I went."

"And you had to escape to see him", asked Steve hurtful that she would trick him.

She looked sheepish at him. "You all hover over me. I did not know how you take it that I want to see him". She looked at Steve hoping he wound understand why she did as she did. "He a private person and I wanted to meet him alone."

Sighing he said, "Kagome, you had a terrible accident. I know this all new to you but you had me worried. What if something happened to you?"

"I had my phone with me", she informed him guilty for making him worried.

"Inuyasha", said Tony and Kagome tensed when he said that. He repeats, "Inuyasha is he the one you went to see?"

"Weird name, dog demon", stated Thor softly.

Kagome laughed nervously. "His parents had twisted sense of humor to pick nicknames. His name is Kai Taisho".

"Weird but I heard this name before", said Tony absent minded.

"Wait a minute", said Pepper in a flash. "You not telling me you know the brother of Maru Taisho, one of the riches people in the world. His younger brother is well known for his revolutionary knack for prospering any company he gets his hands on".

They looked at Kagome expectantly. "I believe they are the same".

"How", she started. "How is it possible? The age difference, I mean, he is a decade older than you."

Kagome lips twitch at the mention of age. If only they knew the truth about it. "Our meeting is quite the story and involves tiny little fight, an identity misunderstanding, and jewelry", Kagome answered. Her mother coughed at her reply but Kagome kept her straight face at them. "In the end, we, ah", she began but her mother interrupted.

"Dated", her mother added. Kagome blushed when they all looked at her while Steve frowned at the new information.

"You went to see your ex-boyfriend", stated Tony not happy about the news. He was having a hard time understanding how Kagome knew a famous guy like him. "Who was too old to even date you?" Tony did not like the sound of this information.

"Ex-boyfriend now best friend", she defended. "Our dating can be questioned since I was dating another guy at the same time".

When those words came out, her mother laughed. "Oh, yes Hoyou-kun such a nice young man. Such nice manners, and he was handsome too". When the others looked at Kagome, she blushed in embarrassment. Her mother had liked Hoyou but Kagome was never interested in him.

"Mom, not helping", she told her while trying to suppressed a giggle at her mother's comment.

"You spilled the double dating thing", she said to her daughter.

"You can't call it dating if all of our dates were cancel or interrupted by Inuyasha being a jealous jerk", she replied.

"Inuyasha was not your boyfriend", asked Steve still confused about the whole thing.

Kagome sighed. "Would you call him a boyfriend when he was still with his ex while being me", she asked.

"Huh", said Clint. "What a weird triangle rectangle romance?"

"Tell me about I had live through it", Kagome replied dryly. "In the end, Inuyasha and I came into terms we are better off as friends rather than something else".

"You did", stated her mother in surprise. She knew about the tensions in their relationship but she never got to ask Inuyasha about because of her worried over Kagome's amnesia.

The Avengers found interesting that her mother did not know this. Kagome said, "Yes, mom. He loved her more and I would not be somebody else's second or replacement".

Both Kagome and her mother shared a look that left everyone else clueless of what it meant. Her mother nodded. "This is good. You wanted closer in the end."

"I did", Kagome replied. "things were still left unsaid before my accident".

"What are we missing here", asked Tony because he felt like Kagome and her mother were talking in codes.

Kagome stared at him and said, "Nothing important, Mr. Stark". Tony winced at her continuation of calling Mr. Stark. Steve had already moved from Mr. Rogers. "I am hungry", she said suddenly.

Steve jumped into action and the others let go of the question to her. Kagome knew that they are becoming suspicious of her. She still did not trust them. How was she able to explain her journey to them when she still trying to understand it herself?


	28. Deja Vu

I own nothing...sad but true...

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 28: Déjà vu

The Avengers kept eyes and ears towards Kagome and her mother. They felt that they are missing something and wondered why they would keep it hidden. Kagome, for her part, ignored them. She was trying to get a hold of herself because she was a month and half from giving birth.

Kagome felt her son move in her womb and felt love towards it. She might not have planned to have a child like this or even with a super hero but she could not hate her child. Miroku and Sango both thought her to appreciate life's precious gift. Besides, she loved the way her mother coo and mothered her because of it. Steve did also, but he was more reserved and she felt his pain at times.

This morning her son was moving a lot and was causing discomfort to her. Steve, who saw her wince, moved in front of her. "Kagome, are you feeling okay?"

She looked at Steve in exasperation. "Our son is moving a lot today. He moves even more during the night and I am exhausted."

He grinned at her and kneeled down in front of her while she was sitting on the sofa. She tensed at his nearness but her lack of sleep made her reaction slower than usual. Steve pushed away her hands, he paused waiting for her to deny his touch. When she did not, he began to rub her tummy. "Hey buddy, you need to relax in there. Mommy is having hard time and cannot relax with you tumbling around in there. Be kind to your mother".

"Chibi-mine, listen to him", she replied softly and she felt Steve stiffen. Looking at him he stared at her with wide eyes. "What", she asked.

"What did you call him", he said swallowing hard.

Blushing a little she said, "Chibi-mine, I don't know it felt right to call him that."

"You called him that before the accident", he told her.

Kagome drew back in surprise but then smiled. "I did, right. I guess I don't have bad taste if I did."

Steve smiled with her and hope swelled inside of him. He left her there when her mother came walking inside. He walked in direction of Tony's lab to give him the news. Steve knew it was simple but hope is the last thing you lose.

Tony saw him come inside the lab and asked, "What bring you down here, cap?"

"She is remembering", said Steve breathlessly.

Frowning Tony tried to figure what he meant. "You are saying Kagome is getting her memories back?" Steve nodded. "Why?"

"The nickname she said to our baby today was the same she use to call him before the accident", he informed him.

"That those not mean she remembering", said a skeptical Tony.

Shaking his head, Steve responded, "I know she is Tony. I think I am going to fallow her mother's advice and try to help Kagome remember about things and maybe that would trigger her memory".

Sighing Tony accepted his words because he too wanted her to regain her memories. He hated not being able to be around her and lavishing her with his attention. At first, he had been distant with Kagome after he found out about the truth but she did not let him. He figured that he had years to make up for all the missing moments. He just wish her progress with accelerate so he could be a father to her again.

Kagome watched them from afar. Natasha sensed her arrival and so did Clint but they ignore her. She was interested in their fighting styles. Clint was all brute force and strength, while Natasha was agility and speed. They complimented each other well. Kagome felt a pang in her heart. Sango and Kagome complimented each other well too. In fact, had Kagome stayed in the past, Sango would have trained her as a youkai exterminator while Kaede trained her as a miko.

Watching them fight made Kagome itched to fight too. She wondered if her fighting had demised over the years. Then she sighed inwardly, she is pregnant. Looking down on her belly, Kagome rubbed it softly. She had a response inside that made her heartache in pleasure of the child inside. He would be beautiful and strong.

She got up from her place, and began to walk out of the training area. When she felt someone grab her shoulder, without a second, she twisted the arm, hit the body on the side rib, and flip him over. Clint's eyes portrayed shock as he flew by. Kagome stood rigid. How did she do that?

Natasha snickered from behind her and said, "At least my lessons in self-defense were not wasted on you." Kagome stared at Natasha in confusion. The red-head sighed. "You insisted that we teach you self-defense, well, the type that you could use while pregnant."

Clint stood up and frowned in confusing. Kagome shrugged. "I guess the lessons stuck." Without another word, she made a quick exit leaving behind two perplexed assassins.

Kagome hated being coop up in a room and after her embarrassment earlier with Clint and Natasha, she wanted to relax. Choosing the floor where the entertainment was at the top of her list of places to explore. She was very impressed. The area was a mini version of a theater at the movies. At the wall, stood a lot of movies to choose from, Kagome wondered if she seen some of them already.

The room was great but watching movies alone was not her first choice for entertainment. She decides to leave the floor and go to other places. Biting her lip, she decides to go to Mr. Stark's floor where his private lab was in and look around. She was very curious because according to them she used to enter that place all the time to make sure that Mr. Stark kept in schedule. As far Kagome concern, her job in the tower had been nothing but babysitting a genius but stubborn man-child.

At the door, Kagome paused. The door was lock and she wondered how she would open it. Going near it she felt a strange déjà-vu and she punched in the code to open the door. To her shock, it opened. Walking inside, she moved with a precise direction. She been in place, she has walked inside this lab, she was certain. Kagome came into a paused when she came in face with Mr. Stark himself.

He had his arms crossed and frowning at her. Kagome blushed in sheepishness of being caught snooping around his workshop. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "How did you get here?"

Trying to find something to say she sighed in the end. "I don't know. I just knew how to get here, like, it was second nature." He said nothing but kept looking at her then said, "Welcome to my workshop. To what I owe the pleasure of you visit Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged as her only response. "I was getting tire of being coop up at my suite so I decided to look around".

"Why here?"

Shrugging once again she replied, "I was curious about the place in which I used to work."

"Ah, I see". Standing up Tony motions her to come near and hoping that some type of relationship with her. Tony hated waiting for things to happen, he made them happen. "Come, you can look around if you like."

She refused to move another inch. Taking a step back instead she replied, "I am sorry to have disturb you but I leaving." Without waiting a replied from Tony, Kagome left the workshop quickly. Tony was left baffled at her behavior. One question remained ever since her arrival. How did she get inside the lab, if, it was lock? "Jarvis, did you help her in?

"No sir, Ms. Kagome enter on her own", replied Jarvis.

He stood frozen. Kagome remember how to enter the lab. She is remembering. Steve was right after all. Her memory is coming back. Little by little, their Kagome is returning. Tony's heartfelt lighter than it had for the past weeks. A spark of hope finally shines on them.

* * *

AN: For everyone who still supports this story, thank you so much! I love your reviews. I can see some of you are very frustrated or at least anxious to make her remember…others are still waiting for answers of how Kagome and Steve had sex and not remember…(you alls conspiracies are fun to read!) but alas soon things are going to get difficult for pair, and Tony too but don't worry my dear ones soon all will be reveal and things will fall into place…


	29. What was hidden from her

I own nothing...

* * *

I am so sorry for being this late! No excuses except I couldnt find a way to get her memories back, telling Kagome the truth, telling her story but now I do! So, you will be hearing from more from now on! Thank you so much for you reviews...they make me happy...Enjoy!

* * *

Precious Gift

Chapter 29: What was hidden from her…

Kagome had the sense that she done this before. Walking around to Tony's lab she felt like a déjà vu when she passed through the doors. She wondering about something for a while now and wanted to ask him. Half way she decided against it. She devised a plan. Kagome knew her mother was hiding something but wondered what it was. This leads her to her current situation, hiding in Pepper's office closet.

She found it weird that Pepper and her mother had a strain in their relationship. Her mother would get tense and she sense that she felt sad about something when she would look at Tony with Pepper. Kagome even got the idea her mother had a thing for Tony Starks which was very weird. Her mother loved her father and as far as she knows, he is the only man she had loved. Finding out her mother finds other men attractive is both unsettling and hopeful.

Her mother was very young when she married her father and became his widower. Kagome always wanted her mother happy and if a man came who told her he loved her mother she would be happy for her. She understood that her mother had done the impossible while she was in feudal era, trust in her teenage daughter. Her mother not only trusted her but also helps her deal with troubles along her journey, gave her advice, even held her when she returned home once broken hearted.

The only thing was that Tony Stark was in a relationship with Pepper. Her mother falling in love with a taken man was not good. She was going to speak with so the air would clear about the confusion created by her. Kagome was going to find answers but how will she do this without them hiding the truth from her. The only thing left if she goes spying on them. She knew it was low thing to do but she had not other options. She has used her ability to shield herself from Jarvis, her main problem. Now, all she had to do was wait and see if they talk about what is going on.

She hated doing this behind the backs but ever since she woken up people have been treating her like glass. They watched her like a hawk too. The pregnancy thing she understood but somehow their looks made everything else so confusing. She had the right to know and if doing such a thing as eavesdrop on her mother then she will do so. Kagome just hopes that nothing big is going on and it is just minor things.

Kagome took deep breaths as she watched both women sit down and talk. At first, they talked about her mother's stay. Mother answered that she would be leaving soon because she cannot leave her son and father alone much longer. Kagome heart hurt but she knew her words were true. Her mother needed to go back even it meant leaving Kagome behind but not alone. Inuyasha is around so that settled Kagome a bit. Shaking out of her musing she paid attention to what the women were saying.

"I know that it may be hard for you, Pepper, having me here", replied her mother. "I am sorry to intrude on your life here."

Shaking her head Pepper replied, "I am not. Kagome is such a wonderful person and even though she is Tony's daughter I am glad to have met her. You have done well for her."

Kagome froze at those words then began to dread. Her ears began to ring while her heart began to pound hard in her chest. _What is this?_ Her father is Tony Stark. Tony Stark, billionaire is her father. _No, that is wrong…_How is that possible? Her father is Kieto Ikiwa, Kagome kept her mother's last name at her grandfather's request. Kagome tried to regain composer but she could not believe her mother lied to her. Then it hit Kagome in the head.

When she had woken at first at the hospital Mr. Stark had said to her 'hey kid'. She thought he meant talking to her in general. Now she knew otherwise. He meant to say she was his child. Kagome heart race but she stood frozen. She made no noise to draw the women to her direction. Stuffing her cry with her hands she continued listening.

"Thank you, Pepper. I also thank my late husband who loved Kagome as his own daughter. My only regret was not telling Tony before but I did not want to pressure him. He was still young and then later with his loss, me having his child, would have burden him even further", her mother replied.

"I understand." Pepper sighed deep. "Tony was going through a dark phase during that period in his life until he found his own path to follow. He loved Kagome as a friend and now that he knows she is his child. He loves her even more."

Her mother nodded in agreement. "Yes, I knew he would. That is why I told Kagome the truth. I wanted her to change her mind in dealing with her real father. The first time I told her the truth she tried to pretend that he did not exist only to fall into working with him."

Pepper nodded. "Life has many turns and it was fate for those two to meet."

"Ah, fate, what a heavy word to behold", her mother whispered.

Kagome watched as Pepper sat confused but her mother only smiled kindly. They were both startled when Jarvis announced that lunch was ready and everyone was waiting. They stood and quietly left the room. Kagome broke out of the closet.

Gasping for air, she tried to assimilate what she heard. They all knew. They all knew and no one told her. Kagome felt betrayed. She understood that it would be hard to find out that her father is not her real father. No one told her. Then she went over what they said again. She already knew the truth. In fact, she knew before working with Stark Industries.

Slumping in the sofa, Kagome wanted to cry out loud. How fare is her life? She gained her lost memories only to lose the one she made. Her life had missing pieces, important pieces. She is not who she think she was and no one had the decency to tell her. Now it was clear the longing looks she received from Mr. Stark why he would wince every time she said Mr. Stark to him. Wiping away her tears she wanted to leave. She felt like running away. She needed to get away to think.

Standing up, she knew where to go. Carefully avoiding seeing anyone, she waddled outside the tower. Kagome began to get a big headache. Trying to reign in some control she gave the taxi the address. Arriving at Inuyasha's apartment she quickly got out of the cab and race to his apartment.

Inuyasha was cursing whoever was knocking hard on the door when he opened it to find Kagome outside looking tired. She whispered, "Can I stay with you?" Her world went black after that. She heard in the background cursing and arms wrap around her.

* * *

AN: Ouch, I know but they seemed to be walking around her on eggshells! Anybody would get tired about it...but its going to get good...I promise!


End file.
